


Love

by Kamryn_Allister



Series: The Legend of Cliché and Nonsense [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Action, Character Reaction, Cliche, Deus Ex Machina, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Jealousy, Lemon, Mary Sue, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn_Allister/pseuds/Kamryn_Allister
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction clichée, débile et parodique sur l'univers d'Hyrule Warriors, mettant en scène une jeune Mary-Sue nommée Love. Cette fille, éperdument amoureuse de Link, a décidé de combattre à ses côtés. Mais elle va se faire pas mal d'ennemies...Cette histoire est à prendre avec humour. Elle est classée Mature pour emploi de mots vulgaires, lemon foireux, et aussi pour attirer les gens.





	1. Préface

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction sur Hyrule Warriors n'en est pas vraiment une en fait. En lisant quelques histoires sur diverses plateformes, je me suis rendue compte que pas mal de fictions (notamment celles sur The Legend of Zelda, mais pas seulement) se ressemblent. Et pas de la meilleure des façons... Du coup, j'ai décidé de faire une petite "parodie", et de faire une fiction qui regroupe tous les éléments, plus clichés les uns que les autres, qu'on retrouve dans ces fanfics. L'histoire qui va suivre n'a rien de particulièrement sérieux, et même, sera très très très très très niaise, et n'aura sans doute aucun fil conducteur logique!
> 
> Ici, aucun spoil d'Hyrule Warriors. Donc, n'importe qui peut lire ce... truc. Je risque de me montrer très sarcastique et de faire quelques commentaires à la fin de mes chapitres, histoire de vous illustrer un peu ce que je reproche aux fics en général (Epon, le personnage de ma fanfic principale risque d'intervenir aussi, histoire que je ne souffre pas toute seule!). Par contre, je ne vise absolument personne, ni aucune fanfiction. Si vous vous sentez visé par un quelconque commentaire de ma part, ce n'est absolument pas fait exprès, donc ne le prenez pas mal.
> 
> Prenez tout ce qui va suivre au seconde degré! Et... bonne rigolade (enfin j'espère!)
> 
> Juste pour info:  
> \- Le texte entre parenthèses sont des commentaires (les miens sont en italique, et ceux de mon personnage Epon sont en italique et en gras).  
> \- Les répliques des personnages de la fanfic sont en gras, parce que....?  
> \- Le reste, c'est le récit!

Love _(best name ever)_ est une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses et en mini-jupe, gentille, pure, timide et innocente de 17 ans, qui ne laisse personne indifférent. Généralement, les hommes ont tendance à tomber sous son charme lorsqu'ils la voient, et les femmes jalousent sa beauté inégalable. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparence! Derrière ce physique d'ange se cache une redoutable guerrière, qui manie les couteaux de lancer avec une précision impeccable! De plus, c'est une mage hors pair, capable de maîtriser à la perfection la magie de la foudre, ainsi que la magie de soin.

_(Vous la sentez venir de loin la Mary-Sue, hein? Bon, j'exagère un chouia sur la description, mais dans certaines fanfics, ce genre de perso et de description existe...)_

Un jour, complètement par hasard, alors qu'elle affrontait une colonie de bokoblins seule, Link et ses amis arrivent à sa rescousse, et aident à les combattre. Inutile de préciser qu'ils sont sortis victorieux de ce combat, évidement. Link est alors impressionné par les talents physiques et magiques de Love, et lui propose de se joindre à sa bande pour combattre les forces du mal qui s'abattent sur Hyrule. Bien sûr, Love accepte. Non seulement parce qu'elle possède un côté héroïque en elle qui la pousse à tout faire pour protéger ses semblables, mais aussi parce qu'elle est tombée éperdument amoureuse de Link dès le premier regard.

_(♫ Amour, couples et clichééééés! ♫ Combo qui nous fait chieeeeer! ♫ Bon ok, j'arrête.)_

Néanmoins, la nouvelle alliance entre Love et Link est plutôt mal vue par la plupart des amies de Link. Notamment Zelda, Midona, Ruto, Lana et Iria qui en pincent également pour Link, et qui voient donc Love comme une dangereuse rivale.

_(Ouais, rien que ça... Ne parlons même pas de Cya, dans ce cas! )_

Malgré ne pas être appréciée par tout ce petit monde, Love fera tout pour prouver sa valeur et son amour à Link.

_(Euh... Hyrule n'est pas censé être en "guerre"? Voilà ici un problème que j'ai remarqué dans la plupart des fanfics: on nous fait croire qu'il y aura de l'action et de l'aventure, mais à la fin on se retrouve avec un harem foireux, ainsi qu'une romance insipide. Et niveau action et aventure, on peut toujours aller se faire voir...)_

Love parviendra-t-elle à s'imposer? Elle et les autres parviendront-ils à unir leurs forces afin de vaincre leur ennemi commun? La jeune fille révélera-t-elle une jour ses sentiments au héros d'Hyrule?

_(Voilà. Fin du résumé. Et encore, je vous ai épargné les trop nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, et tout le tralala qui va avec! Parce que dans beaucoup de fanfics, les fautes poussent comme des pâquerettes au fil des chapitres, sans jamais se corriger ou s'améliorer! Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment sadique pour vous faire saigner des yeux, ni suffisamment maso pour faire exprès d'en mettre dans cette histoire qui va être tirée par les cheveux. XD)_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

La Magnifique Love _(lol)_ faisait depuis quelques jours partie de l'armée de Link. Elle s'était rapidement adaptée à cette vie, bien qu'elle n'était pas appréciée par tout le monde. Seuls Link, Linkle et Impa s'entendaient bien avec elle. Lana l'appréciait également, même si elle aurait préféré que la rose ne soit pas amoureuse de Link. Mais c'était surtout Zelda, Midona, Iria et Ruto qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon oeil l'arrivée de Love dans leur armée. Mais pour Love, ce n'était pas grave. Elle était tellement éprise de Link qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à elles.

Le blond s'entraînait au maniement de l'épée seul. Love décida alors de l'aborder en souriant.

**Love: Salut Link!**

**Link: Tiens, salut Love. Comment ça va?**

**Love: Plutôt bien, et toi?**

**Link: Plutôt bien aussi.**

_(Passionnant ce début de conversation... Ah oui! J'ai oublié de préciser: Le style théâtral est monnaie courante dans les fanfics de ce genre.)_

**Love: Alors... Tu t'entraînes avec ton épée?**

**Link: Ouais. De temps en temps, un peu d'entraînement ça ne fait pas de mal. Il faut se tenir prêt. On risque de rencontrer des adversaires de plus en plus puissants à l'avenir.**

**Love: Je vois... Hum... Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'entraîne avec toi?**

**Link: Non, pas du tout! Au contraire, un entraînement est moins ennuyant lorsqu'il se fait à plusieurs.**

Link et Love décidèrent donc de s'entraîner ensemble pendant deux bonnes heures. Ils ne remarquent pas qu'au même moment, Zelda, cachée derrière un arbre, était en train de les espionner. L'entraînement terminé _(Oui, pour connaître le déroulement de cet entraînement, on peut toujours aller se faire voir...)_ , Love et Link décidèrent d'aller prendre un bain chacun de leur côté.

Love venait d'entrer dans une source thermale, dans laquelle se trouvaient Linkle et Lana.

**Linkle: Hé Love! Tu viens prendre un bain toi aussi?**

**Love: Ouais! Je viens de m'entraîner avec Link, alors j'ai besoin d'un bon bain pour me détendre.**

**Linkle: Oooooh?**

Linkle affichait un sourire malicieux, alors que Lana détourna le regard des filles, l'air un peu déçu. _(Ce genre de détail insignifiant par contre, étrangement, on le décrit bien dans ces fanfics!)_

**Linkle: Alors comment ça se passe avec Link? Est-ce qu'il est tombé sous ton charme?**

**Love: Hein?**

**Linkle: Vu que tu sembles attirée par lui, ce serait cool que ce soit réciproque, non?**

**Love: Linkle! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

Love est devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, alors que Linkle éclata de rire. _(Elle fait genre que ce que vient de dire Linkle n'est pas vrai, alors que son amour pour Link crève les yeux. C'est comme ça dans... 70% des fanfics de ce genre?)_

**Linkle: Allez, arrête de faire comme si je mentais. Ca se voit que tu l'aimes. Et vu comment Link te regarde, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il ressente la même chose pour toi.**

_(Ben voyons!)_

Alors que Love rougit de plus en plus _(sachant qu'elle était déjà aussi rouge qu'une tomate, hein?)_ , Lana, l'air un peu énervée, s'était levée pour sortir du bain.

**Linkle: Lana? Où tu vas?**

**Lana: Je vais... prendre un peu l'air.**

Elle s'en alla, sous les yeux surpris des deux autres filles. _(Et je pense que Lana a bien raison, vu la discussion niaise entre Love et Linkle...)_

**Love: Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?**

**Linkle: Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait pourtant aller bien, tout à l'heure.**

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Link, il venait de sortir de son bain, et s'apprêtait a retourner dans ses appartements _(Euh... Le groupe est où, exactement? Au château d'Hyrule? Dans un village quelconque? Ah oui, j'oubliais: on s'en fout en fait!)_ , mais sa route croisa celle de Zelda.

**Zelda: Bonjour Link.**

**Link: Bonjour Zelda. Je te croyais dans ta chambre.**

**Zelda: Je viens tout juste d'y sortir. Je me rends dans celle de Midona, pour discuter avec elle.**

**Link: Je vois...** _(En fait, il en a rien à cirer, mais il fait en sorte d'être poli je pense.)_

**Zelda: Link... Je me demandais: Tu as prévu quelque chose demain? J'avais prévu de me rendre au village Cocorico pour parler à Impa qui se trouve là-bas. Et je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être m'accompagner?**

**Link: Eh bien... Demain j'avais prévu de me promener avec Love mais, si tu veux on peut t'accompagner tous les deux. Je pense que ça ne la dérangerait pas.**

Zelda détourna alors son regard, l'air un peu déçu.

**Zelda: Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, vas-y. Je demanderai à Midona ou à Iria de m'accompagner.**

Elle s'éloigna rapidement de Link, sous l'air un peu étonné de celui-ci qui se retrouva seul.

  


*************************************************

  


_(Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, qui est très très très court. Sachez qu'il existe beaucoup plus court, et bourré de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a à tirer de cette première partie? La niaiserie des dialogues, le manque de description, l'adoption du style théâtral, et la romance foireuse._

_En ce qui concerne la niaiserie des dialogues, c'est parfaitement illustré dans le dialogue entre Linkle et Love. A part rajouter une petite touche d'humour, si on peut appeler ça de l'humour, ce dialogue, on pourrait très facilement s'en passer car il ne fait absolument pas avancer l'intrigue. D'ailleurs, même le dialogue entre Link et Love au début ne sert pas à grand chose, vu que leur entraînement est quasiment passé à la trappe._

_Le manque de description, c'est le défaut majeur de la plupart des fanfictions de ce genre que j'ai lu. On ne sait pas où les personnages se trouvent, et on ne sait pas vraiment ce que pensent ou ressentent les personnages. Du coup, on s'y perd, et je sais pas vous, mais moi à cause de cela, j'ai du mal à m'attacher aux personnages._

_Pour ce qui est du style théâtral... Honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais je trouve qu'adopter ce style d'écriture, c'est un peu chercher la facilité. Et puis bon, trouver du style théâtral dans une fiction qui se veut romancière, je peux comprendre que certains n'aiment pas ça._

_Quant à la romance foireuse... Sérieusement. On sait déjà que Love est amoureuse de Link, mais celle-ci le nie. Comment faire plus cliché et plus niais que ça? Et puis, je suis désolée, mais l'amour ça ne se déclenche pas dès le premier regard. On peut avoir un faible ou un crush pour une personne, mais il faut quand même la connaître un minimum, et avoir une certaine complicité avec elle, avant de se dire amoureux d'elle. Ca, la plupart des fanfiqueurs ne le comprennent pas. Du coup on aboutit à des histoires aussi incohérentes que chiantes à lire._

_Du coup, cher fanfiqueur. Toi qui lis ces lignes, et qui veut te lancer dans une nouvelle histoire. Ne prend absolument pas cette fanfic comme un modèle! Ou alors si, considère-la comme un modèle: un modèle à éviter! XD)_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Zelda était partie en direction du village Cocorico en compagnie de Midona et d'Iria. Mais elle n'était pas très enchantée. Elle aurait préféré être accompagnée de Link.

_(Depuis quand Zelda ne peut pas se passer de Link pendant quelques heures? Surtout dans Hyrule Warriors?)_

**Iria: Tu as l'air préoccupée par quelque chose, Zelda. Tu es sûre que ça va?**

_(Iria qui tutoie la princesse d'Hyrule comme si de rien n'était, tout va bien!)_

**Zelda: Oui ça va...**

Mais à la tête que la princesse faisait, les deux autres filles ne mirent pas longtemps à deviner ce qui la tracassait.

**Midona: Tu penses à Love, n'est ce pas?**

A l'entente de ce prénom, Zelda grogna de mécontentement en détournant son regard des deux autres. Visiblement, la blonde n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier la rose. _(Evidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.)_

**Midona: Si ça peut te réconforter, je n'aime pas beaucoup cette fille. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je me demande ce que Link lui trouve.**

_(C'est simple: Love est l'héroïne de cette fic! That's it!)_

Iria croisa les bras en affichant une légère moue.

**Iria: Link est juste idiot, c'est tout.**

_(Ah ouais, carrément!)_

**Zelda: S'il y a un idiot parmi nous, ce n'est certainement pas Link. Cette fille... cette Love... elle le colle un peu trop à mon goût.**

**Midona: Difficile de ne pas être d'accord sur ce point là. Elle est pire que Ruto!**

_(Ah bon? Pourtant, on a pas encore vu Ruto apparaître dans la fic.)_

**Zelda: Je pense qu'on devrait remédier à cette situation. Faire en sorte que Love laisse Link tranquille.**

**Iria: Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?**

Zelda afficha un léger sourire.

**Zelda: Personne n'est à l'abri d'un quelconque accident, n'est-ce pas?**

A ces mots, Midona et Iria s'échangèrent un regard, l'air surpris. Qu'avait donc la princesse d'Hyrule derrière la tête?

_(Moi je sais: elle s'apprête à devenir la grande garce de la fic...malheureusement.)_

Pendant ce temps, Lana avait profité de l'absence du groupe, et s'était rendue au domaine Zora à la rencontre de la princesse Ruto. Elle voulait lui parler en privé.

**Ruto: Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, Lana. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?**

**Lana: J'aimerais savoir... que penses-tu de la princesse Zelda, et de Love?**

Ruto fut un peu surprise par une telle question de sa part, mais elle répondit avec une franchise déconcertante.

**Ruto: Je ne les aime pas.**

_(Aaaaah Ruto... Toujours aussi aimable! Epon, prends-en de la graine!_

_**Epon: Non merci, sans façon... -_-'** )_

Ce fut au tour de Lana d'être étonnée.

**Lana: Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas?**

**Ruto: Je trouve qu'elles tournent trop autour de mon Link. C'en est agaçant à la longue.**

**Lana: Ton... Link?**

_(Ouais, SON Link. *ironie*_

_**Epon: J'ignorais que Link était une propriété privée. O_O'** _

_C'est une propriété privée très convoitée dans les fanfics de Zelda.)_

**Ruto: Link est à moi, et à personne d'autre, d'accord?**

Lana afficha un air blasée devant une telle réplique.

_(Tu m'étonnes...)_

**Lana: Et si jamais Link ne t'aime pas?**

**Ruto: Link n'a d'yeux que pour moi, et moi seule. Je le sais!**

Lana, ne sachant pas quoi répliquer, ne dit plus rien. Elle trouvait Ruto trop sûre d'elle pour le coup.

Au même instant, du côté de Link et de la sublime Love _(le moment qu'on attendait tous)_ , ces deux derniers se trouvaient prêt du lac Hylia. Assis sur le sol herbeux, ils observaient la vaste étendue d'eau. _(Ouais, visiblement, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire.)_

**Love: Ce lac est si beau...**

**Link: Je trouve aussi.**

Les deux souriaient en contemplant la vaste étendue d'eau. De temps en temps, Love jetait des coups d'oeil timide à Link. De son côté, le blond en faisait de même avec elle. Tous deux avaient les joues légèrement empourprées.

**Love: Link?**

**Link: Oui?**

**Love: Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire...**

**Link: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

Love se mit à rougir de plus en plus.

**Love: Je... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais... Tu vois... On... On a vécu pas mal de choses en si peu de temps toi et moi, et... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que...**

_( **Epon: Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi déjà? Kam, pourquoi me faire lire ça? En plus, tu sais très bien que ce genre de fiction à l'eau de rose, c'est pas mon délire! >>'**_

_Tu pensais que j'allais être la seule à souffrir en écrivant et en lisant ce truc? Souffre un peu avec moi!)_

Link observa Love. Il la trouvait terriblement mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait de la sorte. Il sourit alors tendrement, en saisissant la main de la jeune fille.

_(Ben voyons!)_

**Link: Love. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. N'aie pas peur.**

Love se tourna alors vers lui, étonnée de le voir sourire ainsi. Mais en voyant le si beau sourire de celui qu'elle aimait tant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire également, bien qu'était gênée par la situation.

**Love: Link, je... Je...**

Inconsciemment, elle serrait la main de Link dans la sienne. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

**Link: Tu quoi?**

_( **Epon: Attends, Link ne voit pas où elle veut en venir, là? Même un aveugle comprendrait le message que Love essaye de lui faire passer.**_

_Et oui ma petite... Dans 90% des romances, les concernés sont cons.)_

Love hésita pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Link. Mais finalement, elle trouva le courage d'enfin lui dire.

**Love: Je t'aime... Depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontré, j'ai su que je t'aimais du fond du coeur...**

_(Difficile de faire plus gnian-gnian que ça.)_

Le visage de Love avait viré au rouge vif. A ce stade, le rouge des tomates ne l'égalait pas.

_(Même Pahya de Breath of the Wild ne l'égale pas non plus, à mon avis...)_

Link, de son côté, resta silencieux, l'air stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle révélation de sa part.

_(Best Lie Ever!)_

Néanmoins, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres. Il semblait heureux.

**Link: Moi aussi.**

**Love: Hein?**

**Link: Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

_(YOUHOU! Dès le 3ème chapitre, le couple principal de la fic est formée, ouaaaaaais! *ironie*_

_**Epon: Kam, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais lire là, sans déconner?** )_

Le coeur de Love fut submergé par le bonheur en cet instant. Elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments à Link, et apprenait au même instant que cet homme ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Si heureuse, qu'elle se jeta au cou de Link afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Link fut surpris sur le coup, mais ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à ce baiser, tout en enlaçant la jeune fille.

 

*************************************************

_(Et c'est sur cette touche ultra-romantique que se termine ce second chapitre de Love... qui pour le coup porte bien son nom!_

_**Epon: Je peux aller vomir? >>'** _

_Non, j'ai pas encore fini! Alors que tirer de ce chapitre? Que dalle! Si ce n'est qu'on sait à présent que Zelda et Ruto vont passer pour les garces de service dans les chapitres à venir, que Link et Love sortent désormais ensemble, et que leur couple risque d'avoir des hauts et des bas, vu le nombre de rivales au compteur de Love._

_En fait, et malheureusement j'en ai vu des beaucoup comme ça, la plupart des fans de The Legend of Zelda détestent le Zelink (ou le couple Zelda x Link). Je les comprends, car moi-même je déteste ce couple que je trouve trop cliché, trop évident, trop pas original, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Mais lorsque ces fans se mettent à écrire des fanfics sur ce fandom, ils font en sorte de faire passer Zelda pour une grosse garce._

_**Epon: En plus, vu qu'elle est blonde, ça accentue encore plus le cliché de la peste blondasse qui met des bâtons dans les roues de l'héroïne! -w-'** _

_Qu'on écrive des fanfics où Link finit en couple avec une autre fille que Zelda, passe encore. Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire passer Zelda pour une emmerdeuse qui veut à tout prit casser ce couple? Si ce n'est pas Zelda, c'est Iria ou Ruto qui occupe ce rôle de peste, généralement._

_En parlant de Iria et de Zelda... Vous vous souvenez du passage où Iria tutoie la princesse? Voici un autre truc que je ne comprends pas dans les fics de Zelda. C'est une princesse. La motherfucking souveraine de royaume d'Hyrule. Question: pourquoi une simple villageoise se met à la tutoyer? Je suis désolée, mais dans le contexte médiéval, on vouvoie généralement les gens de sang royal (sauf si la personne de sang royale autorise le tutoiement, mais dans ce cas, mieux vaut le préciser). Même Link vouvoierait Zelda s'il avait la possibilité de parler! Alors pourquoi dans 60% des fics que j'ai lu, tout le monde tutoie la princesse?_

_**Epon: J'avais complètement oublié que Link était muet de base...** _

_Dernier point que je vais aborder c'est... la déclaration foireuse de Love. Vous allez me dire que j'ai exagéré la chose, mais je vous jure que dans certaines fanfics que j'ai lu, ça se passe d'une façon similaire, et tout aussi tôt. Là j'ai fait en sorte que Love avoue ses sentiments au 2ème chapitre, mais dans certaines fics, les couples sont formés dès le prologue! On ne sait pas comment, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ils sont déjà formés._

_**Epon: Mais finalement, si la plupart des fanfictions sont censées être remplies d'action et d'aventure, pourquoi on ne voit que de la romance, et de la rivalité entre les filles?** _

_Va savoir Epon... Va savoir...)_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Link et Love étaient à présent en couple, depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. _(Seigneur... -_-)_

Main dans la main, ils étaient revenus au château d'Hyrule. Là-bas, ils y avaient retrouvé tout le monde: Zelda, Midona, Lana, Iria, Ruto, Linkle, et même Impa était présente. _(Mais Impa on s'en fout, hein?)_

Toutes _(vu qu'il n'y a que des filles...)_ parurent surprises en voyant débarquer le couple ainsi. Voyant que le blond et la rose rougissaient et souriaient en se regardant, les autres en déduisirent rapidement qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Certaines comme Linkle _(c'est la seule, je crois)_ sautillèrent de joie en voyant que ce couple, qu'ils guettaient depuis plusieurs jours, s'était enfin formé. D'autres, comme Zelda, Midona, Iria, Ruto et Lana, avaient froncé les sourcils, visiblement mécontentes. D'autres encore comme Impa, semblait complètement abasourdi, mais gardait un avis neutre sur le sujet.

_(De toute façon, Impa on s'en fout, hein?)_

**Ruto: Que... Que signifie cela?**

**Iria: Je n'arrive pas à le croire...**

Linkle, de son côté, s'était précipitée vers Link et Love pour les féliciter. Elle avait attrapé les mains des deux dans les siennes avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Linkle: Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux!!! Je savais que vous auriez fini ensemble! :D**

_(Oh merde, un smiley s'est tapé l'incruste dans le texte!)_

**Link: Doucement Linkle! ^^'**

**Linkle: Mais je suis tellement contente pour vous! Vous êtes mignons comme tout! Regardez-vous: vous êtes A-DO-RA-BLE! ^o^**

_**(Epon: Eh ben... On ne dirait pas que c'est Link et Love qui sont en couple, là.)** _

Link et Love rougissaient d'embarras. Mais ils étaient également heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

**Zelda: C'est une plaisanterie???**

La princesse d'Hyrule fulminait sur place. Les poings serrés, elle observait le couple d'un oeil mauvais. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

**Link: Z... Zelda?**

**Zelda: J'avais bien vu que tu t'étais pris d'affection pour cette... fille. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tomberais amoureux d'elle. Surtout aussi facilement et rapidement!**

_(Forcée de l'admettre: elle marque un point.)_

**Love: Princesse Zelda... :(**

_(Most useless line ever.)_

**Zelda: Toi, épargne-moi ta mine faussement triste! Tu avais bien planifié ton coup, hein? Petite sotte.**

**Linkle: Zelda, tu vas trop loin!**

**Iria: Zelda a raison!**

Iria s'était avancé vivement près de Link, pour lui mettre une gifle sur sa joue.

_**(Epon: Euh... what the fuck?)** _

Le blond avait reçu la frappe de plein fouet, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Love, qui avait apposé une main sur sa bouche, venait d'étouffer un cri de stupeur.

**Iria: On a rencontré cette fille il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça! C'est à peine si on sait des choses sur elle. Et toi, tout ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de te mettre avec elle???**

**Linkle: Les filles, vous êtes ridicules! >_<**

_**(Epon: Il n'y a pas que les filles... L'histoire même est ridicule >>')** _

**Midona: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule. Effectivement, on ne sait rien de Love. Qui nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ennemi qu'on a envoyé exprès pour nous diviser d'une quelconque façon.**

**Ruto: Si c'est le cas, ça fonctionne plutôt bien: elle a déjà réussi à charmer Link.**

**Impa: Mesdemoiselles, vous exagérez un peu, non?**

_(Un peu seulement?)_

**Zelda: Exagérer? Impa, vous vous moquez de moi???**

**Impa: Pas du tout madame. Seulement, Link semble aimer Love, et c'est réciproque. Nous sommes des amies de Link. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas plutôt être contentes pour lui, maintenant qu'il a trouvé le bonheur?**

**Linkle: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Impa!**

Zelda observait la Sheikah d'un air énervé. Que Linkle soutenait le couple, passe encore, vu qu'elle semblait affectionner Love de toute façon. Mais elle pensait qu'Impa serait de son côté. Visiblement, celle-ci semblait également approuver que Link et Love soit ensemble. La princesse n'était pas la seule à être énervée. Lana, qui était un peu en retrait, ne le montrait pas autant. Mais elle était également agacée par ce nouveau couple. Elle était neutre vis à vis de Love. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais ne la détestait pas non plus. Mais à présent, la sorcière pouvait affirmer qu'elle haïssait la rose. Il en était de même pour Iria, qui se faisait à présent violence pour ne pas avancer vers Love, et la gifler elle aussi. Quant à Ruto et Midona, elles observaient toutes les deux Love avec des yeux meurtriers. Si elles le pouvaient, elles auraient toutes les deux déchaînées leurs pouvoirs sur Love pour l'anéantir. Quant à la rose, elle avait baissé la tête. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Pourtant, elle aimait profondément Link, c'était pareil pour celui-ci. Mais Zelda, et la majorité des autres filles n'approuvait pas leur couple.  Des larmes lui montèrent tout à coup aux yeux, et commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

**Link: Love?**

Link l'observait d'un air inquiet. Mais Love lâcha brusquement sa main, fit volte-face à tout le monde, et s'éloigna du groupe en courant et en sanglotant.

_( **Epon: Il est vraiment gnian-gnian ton chapitre, Kamryn... -w-**_

_Merci, c'est gentil Epon! -w-)_

**Linkle: Love, attends!**

Mais elle était déjà partie.

**Ruto: Pfff! Bon débarras! Ca lui apprendra.**

**Link: Grrr...**

Oubliant ses bonnes manières habituelles, Link s'était avancé vers Ruto, et lui avait donné une gifle sur sa joue, l'air froid.

_**(Epon: O_____O Wow...)** _

Il aurait voulu en faire de même avec la plupart des filles présentes, mais se retient, et se contenta de leur parler, tout en les regardant avec un certain mépris.

**Link: Vous me décevez... Toutes autant que vous êtes! J'ignore pourquoi vous vous comportez comme ça, et pour être franc, j'ai pas envie de le savoir. J'aime Love, et Love m'aime. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, tant pis pour vous. Mais je vous préviens: osez encore lui parler de cette manière, et je vous jure que vous allez le payer cher.**

_**(Epon: Daaaamn! Là ça devient intéressant! *w*)** _

Sur ces mots, il partit à la suite de Love, laissant toutes les filles complètement abasourdies. Ruto était choquée: celui qu'elle aimait venait de la gifler sans scrupule. Zelda, Midona, Lana, Iria et Impa l'étaient tout autant: c'était la première fois qu'elles voyait Link aussi énervé contre ses amis. Seule Linkle n'était pas plus étonnée que cela par l'attitude du garçon.

**Linkle: Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Link préfère Love à vous. Cette fille vaut mieux que vous toutes réunies! Elle au moins, aurait été heureuse de voir Link heureux même s'il ne l'avait pas choisie elle. Elle n'aurait pas fait une ridicule scène de jalousie comme vous venez si bien de le faire. Vous êtes vraiment des garces, en fin de compte. Vous descendez dans mon estime.**

_**(Epon: J'admets que c'est pas faux, ce qu'elle dit.)** _

A son tour, la blonde leur avait tourné le dos, et c'était éloignée du groupe, en allant dans la même direction de Love et Link. Néanmoins, sa réplique était loin d'avoir arrangé les choses. Elle avait fait monté la colère d'un cran chez Zelda, qui préféra partir dans la direction opposée sans rien dire. Midona et Iria l'avaient suivie, probablement dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Il ne restait plus que Lana, Ruto et Impa. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de la princesse des Zoras.

**Impa: Ruto, ça va all...**

**Ruto: La ferme! Je n'ai plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit! Et je vous jure que Link et Love ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça!**

( _ **Epon: *facepalm* Ruto, merde! T'es la motherfucking princesse des Zoras! Tu n'as pas d'autres préoccupations plus importantes, bordel? -_-'**_

_Du calme, Ep! XD)_

La princesse des Zoras avait affiché un air boudeur à l'adresse d'Impa, avant de partir dans son coin, laissant la Sheikah avec Lana. Cette toute dernière poussa un profond soupir, et préféra s'éloigner d'Impa avant que celle-ci ne lui adresse la parole. Impa se retrouva donc seule.

**Impa: Je ne pensais pas assister à ce genre de scène aujourd'hui...**

( _ **Epon: *éclate de rire***_

_Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? O_o_

_**Epon: Sans déconner, c'est tout ce qu'Impa a trouvé à dire après tout ça? X'DDDD** _

_Je vois pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait dire d'autre, en fait... >>'_

_**Epon: Je pense que ça aurait été mieux qu'elle ne dise rien, au final! x')**_ )

  
  


  
  


************************************************************

_(Bon... c'est sur ce moment "intense", et cette réplique d'Impa que se termine ce chapitre!_

_**Epon: C'était complètement ridicule, mais marrant. J'ai bien ri, perso! XD** _

_J'ai vu ça! Bon, je dois vous avouez un truc: j'étais grave pas inspirée pour ce chapitre là. Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire allait prendre une telle tournure... Mais finalement, ça m'a rappelé que pas mal de fanfictions sur Zelda que j'ai lu ont souvent ce genre de scènes de disputes et de jalousie, qui à la fin se termine par des tensions auxsein du groupe de personnages. Du coup, là pour résumer, on se retrouve avec Love en pleurs, Link et Linkle énervés, Zelda en colère, Midona, Iria, Lana et Ruto qui le sont tout autant, et Impa qui ne comprend rien à la situation._

_Mais bon, Impa tout le monde s'en fout, hein?_

_Franchement... pas moi. Pour ma part, Impa fait parti de mes personnages préférés dans Hyrule Warriors, et c'est un personnage que j'apprécie dans la saga des Zelda en général. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi la quasi totalité des fanfictions de Zelda ne la mentionnent jamais. C'est un personnage intéressant, qui offre pas mal de possibilités d'histoires pourtant! (Bien plus que Zelda pour ma part, mais ça c'est juste mon avis personnel. Pas taper, hein? XD) Mais je trouve cela un peu dommage qu'elle ne soit pas mise en avant dans les fanfics Zelda de la même manière que Sheik par exemple (pour citer un autre "Sheikah")._

_**Epon: Sheik... Sheikah... On s'est pas trop foulé pour le nom de ce personnage! :D** _

*regarde Epon d'un air meurtrier*

_**Epon: Okay, j'ai rien dis. Excuse moi... -w-'** _

_Sinon, que dire de plus sur ce chapitre, à part ce mélodrame pourri? Rien de plus, vu que tout le chapitre se résume à ça. Il ne se passe rien d'autre. Donc, je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Je ne ferais même pas de commentaire au sujet des smiley. Je penses que vous êtes assez grands pour savoir que les émoticônes sont à bannir des textes, que ceux-ci soient sous forme romancier ou théâtral. ^^_

_**Epon: J'ai bien aimée la gifle de Link pour Ruto! A mon avis, il aurait dû le faire avec toutes les filles, ça aurait été cool! XD** _

_... T'aimes voir les gens souffrir, toi!_

_**Epon: Non mais admets-le Kam. Toutes les filles de cette fic, excepté Impa, méritent des baffes.** _

_C'est pas faux... Mais je préfère garder des baffes pour la suite! Il y en aura surement d'autres. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas fait saigné des yeux, ou donné des envies de meurtres!)_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Suite à la dispute _(si on peut appeler ça comme ça)_ qu'elle avait eu avec Zelda et certaines des autres filles, Love s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle était plongée dans son lit en PLS, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_**(Epon: J'arrive pas à croire que t'as réussi à mettre l'abréviation PLS dans ton texte. o_O')** _

La belle aux cheveux fuchsia _(lol)_ était triste. Les paroles de Zelda l'avait blessé. Sa réaction, et celles de Midona, Ruto, et Iria suite à l'annonce de sa relation avec Link l'avait choqué. Love ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était complètement désemparée.

_(Mouais... Il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour la mettre dans cet état! -w-)_

Link, de son côté, venait d'ouvrir doucement la porte de sa chambre _(sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer XD)_. En voyant Love aussi triste, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il s'approcha alors doucement du lit de sa belle, s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de la rose.

**Link: Love...**

**Love: Pourquoi elles me détestent?**

**Link: ...**

**Love: Pourquoi Zelda et les autres me détestent à ce point? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?**

_**(Epon: Du point de vue de Zelda et des autres, oui, si on se rappelle du chapitre précédent >>')** _

**Link: Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Si ton seul mal est d'être devenue ma petite amie, alors ce n'est pas un mal. Je dirais même que ce sont les autres qui se sont mal comportés, vis à vis de toi.**

Love, suite aux paroles de son bien-aimé, se redressa sur le lit tout en essayant ses larmes. Son chagrin était toujours présent, mais Link était parvenu à la réconforter.

**Love: Je n'imaginais pas que notre relation aurait été aussi mal vue...**

**???: Les autres filles sont justes jalouses, ne cherchez pas plus loin.**

Love et Link virent alors Linkle qui se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, et qui s'était avancé vers le couple.

**Linkle: La manière dont Zelda s'est comportée est juste odieuse. Et ne parlons même pas d'Iria, Midona ou Ruto. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi...**

_(Tu l'as dis!)_

**Link: Pff... Je ne les pensais pas capable d'une telle attitude. Surtout Zelda. Elle m'a désagréablement surprise. -_-'**

_(Oui, je me devais de remettre des smiley dans ce chapitre!)_

**Linkle: J'ai même plus envie de les voir, pour l'instant. >>'**

La blonde s'était rapproché de Love, et avait pris sa main dans la sienne, pour la réconforter à son tour.

**Linkle: Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre à cause de cette histoire. Mais surtout, tu ne devrais pas laisser toutes ces filles te parler de cette manière. Montre leur que tu es bien plus forte, et que leurs remarques stupides ne t'atteignent pas! :)**

_**(Epon: Euh... Techniquement, ces remarques l'ont déjà atteinte, vu qu'elle pleurait comme un bébé à l'instant.)** _

Love observa alors Linkle qui lui affichait un tendre sourire, puis Link qui en avait fait de même.

**Love: Vous... vous avez raison... Je me suis laissée emportée par les émotions. Je n'aurais pas dû partir en courant comme ça. :'(**

**Link: Ta réaction est compréhensible. Et puis... Si jamais les autres te cherches des ennuis, compte sur moi pour te défendre. :)**

**Linkle: Tu peux compter sur moi aussi. Tu ne mérites pas un tel traitement. :D**

**Love: Merci à vous deux, vous êtes vraiment adorables. T^T**

Link la prit alors dans ses bras, et la serra tendrement contre lui. La rose savourait cette étreinte, et en profita également pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé, sous les yeux bienveillants de Linkle.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part à Hyrule, dans un endroit plus sombre, Lana marchait, les poings et les dents serrés. Elle semblait visiblement énervée. Le fait que Link et Love ce soit mis ensemble ne l'enchantait pas. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était l'attitude de Zelda, Iria, Ruto et Midona, qui avaient également l'air de se disputer le coeur de Link.

_(Pauvre Link... -w-')_

Après avoir marché pendant des heures, la bleue arriva devant un trône sur lequel était assise une jeune femme à la peau mate, à la chevelure argenté, et portant un masque. C'était Cya, la sorcière noire. L'un des ennemis principaux d'Hyrule.

_**(Epon: Oh putain...)** _

**Cya: Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite, Lana.**

**Lana: A vrai dire moi non plus... Mais je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.**

**Cya: Tiens donc! Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, toi qui a rejoins le camp de cette catin de Zelda?**

Lana n'était pas surprise de cette insulte envers la princesse de la part de Cya. Cette dernière détestait Zelda pour une raison: Elle était amoureuse de Link, et voyait donc Zelda comme une rivale.

**Lana: Zelda n'est pas la seule dont tu devrais te méfier. Midona, Iria, Ruto... Elles en pincent toute pour l'homme que tu aimes. Sauf que le  coeur de Link est pris à présent... par une fille qui s'appelle Love.**

A ces mots, le visage de Cya s'était décomposé, et cela se voyait malgré le masque qu'elle portait.

**Cya: Je te demande pardon???**

**Lana: Tu as bien entendu. Ne force pas à le répéter...**

Cya n'en revenait pas. Elle qui haïssait Zelda parce qu'elle le trouvait trop proche de celui qu'elle aimait... Voilà qu'elle apprenait que Link était désormais en couple avec une certaine Love. Une grande colère s'empara alors de la sorcière noire qui se leva tout à coup.

**Cya: C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! Moi vivante, je ne laisserai personne me voler mon Link!**

Lana n'était pas surprise par une telle réaction de sa part non plus. Elle demeura de marbre face à la réaction de sa double maléfique. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle jubilait. Si Cya décidait de rendre visite à Love, celle-ci risquait d'en baver.

_**(Epon: J'aime bien Lana en général, mais là elle me donne juste envie de la noyer... -_-')** _

**Cya: Lorsque je croiserais cette fille, je la tuerais, c'est sûr! Je les tuerais toutes! Que ce soit cette Love, la mijaurée de Zelda, ou les autres imbéciles qui les accompagne!**

Lana ne répondit rien. Est-ce que Cya serait capable de la tuer elle aussi, si elle connaissait ses sentiments pour Link?

**Lana: Libre à toi d'essayer. Mais je ne pense pas que Link te laissera faire aussi facilement.**

**Cya: Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici pour me dévoiler tout cela?**

_(No joke, à la place de Lana, j'aurais répondu: Pour le plaisir de te mettre en rogne, voyons! XD)_

**Lana: Pour que tu n'ais pas l'air conne en voyant Link et Love main dans la main lorsque tu les affrontera.**

_**(Epon: Really b*tch? >>'** _

_Epon, langage! O_O_

_**Epon: Désolée, mais là Lana... She's just a b*tch! Tu peux pas me dire qu'elle est dans le camp des gentils, mais qu'elle part comploter avec l'ennemi juste à cause d'une déception amoureuse! Elle est pire que la bande à Zelda, là.)** _

Cya était un peu étonnée par le comportement de Lana, mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur les véritables motivations de la sorcière blanche. Celle-ci avait tourné le dos à son double noir, et commençait à s'éloigner d'elle. Mais Cya l'interpella.

**Cya: J'espère pour toi que tu ne cherches pas à m'embobiner pour m'attirer dans un piège. Si je découvre que c'est le cas, tu seras la première que je tuerais de mes mains!**

**Lana: Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.**

Sur ces mots, Lana s'éloigna définitivement de Cya, sous les yeux énervés de cette dernière qui était plus en colère que jamais.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


_Et c'est ainsi que le chapitre se termine! ^^_

_**(Epon: Merci de m'avoir fait détester le personnage de Lana. -_-')** _

_Tu la détestes à ce point? :o_

_**(Epon: La Lana de ce chapitre, oui. Je la trouve encore plus détestable que Zelda, Iria et Ruto réunies. Même ces trois là n'auraient pas eu idée de comploter avec Cya juste pour se venger de Love.)** _

_C'est pas faux! Mais bon, n'oublie pas qu'on est dans la fanfic "Love"! Fanfic où la logique est niquée, et où le caractère des personnages est autant respectée qu'une crotte de pigeon! On a déjà eu droit à la Zelda peste, maintenant on peut saluer la Lana peste! Qui sera la prochaine peste de la fic? Impa? Linkle? Midona? (Remarquez que je ne cite pas Iria et Ruto, vu qu'elles le sont déjà XD)_

_**(Epon: Si tu arrives à faire de Impa ou de Linkle une peste encore pire que Lana, Iria, Ruto ou Zelda, j'arrête de lire ta fic, je te préviens! -_-')** _

_Je rigole Epon, je rigole! ^^_

_Bon, sinon qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter de plus pour compléter ce chapitre volontairement médiocre et énervant? Que Cya fait partie de la fic maintenant, et que ça risque de barder dans les chapitres à venir. Est-ce que l'amour entre Link et Love va résister? Vous le saurez prochainement!_

_**(Epon: On sait déjà qu'ils vont finir heureux, mariés et avec des enfants depuis la fin du 2ème chapitre! Qu'est-ce que tu t'embêtes à faire du suspense inutile? -w-)** _

_Au moins, j'aurais essayé!  ^^_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis le drame _(qui est un bien grand mot.)_

Love s'était assoupie dans les bras de Link, qui lui même était allongé sur le lit en l'enlaçant. Linkle, quant à elle, était partie entre-temps.

_**(Epon: On se demande bien pourquoi? u_u)** _

Un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Love, alors qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle était en train de rêver. Elle rêvait de Link.

_**(Epon: Mais quelle surprise! -w-')** _

Dans ce rêve, le beau jeune couple _(lol)_ était assis sur un parterre de fleurs _(relol)_ en train de contempler un paysage paradisiaque main dans la main _(MDR)_. Ils étaient seuls et tranquilles. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les déranger. De temps en temps, Link volait à la rose un doux baiser, avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire.

**Link: Love, ma princesse, je t'aime. :)**

_**(Epon: Sweet Nayru... >>')** _

**Love: Je t'aime aussi, mon beau chevalier. ~ ♥**

_**(Epon: Kam... Tu veux faire vomir ton lectorat, ou quoi? -_-** _

_Exactement! De la bonne guimauve bien dégoulinante de mièvrerie pour dégoûter tout le monde! XD_

_**Epon: *facepalm*)** _

Les deux s'enlacèrent. Ce fut sous cette ambiance de tendresse que Love se réveilla dans les bras de son bien-aimé. En constatant sa position, à savoir allongé dans un lit dans les bras de Link, des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, et un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Il était si beau! Avec son visage si fin... sa peau si douce... ses cheveux si soyeux... ses oreilles si sexy... _(Oh yeah, baby!)_

_**(Epon: N'importe quoi. -_-')** _

Link était physiquement parfait. _(sauf que ce n'est pas le physique de Link qui fait son véritable charme à mes yeux, mais bon... ^^)_ Mais alors qu'elle le fixait, le beau blond ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu saphir. Love était complètement amoureuse de ces yeux.

**Link: Bonjour mon amour. :)**

**Love: Bonjour Link... Bien dormi? ^^**

_**(Epon: *réfléchissant* Je me demande comment aurait réagit Link en lisant ça...)** _

**Link: J'ai fais un magnifique rêve.**

**Love: Ah oui? :o**

**Link: Tu y étais. Nous étions ensemble tous les deux, devant un merveilleux endroit. Il y avait des fleurs partout autour de nous.**

Love fut surprise.

**Love: Nous avons fait le même rêve. J'ai rêvé de tout cela, moi aussi! :)**

**Link: Vraiment?**

En guise de réponse, Love lui offrit un doux baiser sur les lèvres, avant de lui sourire.

**Love: Ca prouve peut-être que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre?**

**Link: Probablement...**

Les deux s'observaient en souriant, avant de s'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

_**(Epon: J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiie! A quand l'action, bordel?! >o<** _

_Du calme Ep, ça vient, ça vient! ^^'''''')_

Mais alors que les deux amoureux partageaient leur doux moment ainsi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et c'est une Linkle essoufflée qui entra en trombe dans la pièce. Le couple, qui avait sursauté, c'était brusquement redressé pour se retrouver assis.

**Link: Linkle? :o**

**Linkle: *haletant* Link... Love... Cya... Elle est passée à l'attaque!**

_**(Epon: Elle ne perd pas de temps... o_o** _

_Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme jalouse, Ep! ^^)_

**Link et Love: Quoi? :o**

**Linkle: Nos soldats tentent de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais elle est dans une colère noire. Rien ne semble l'arrêter, et elle se dirige par ici!**

Ni une ni deux, Link et Love bondirent hors du lit, se préparèrent rapidement, puis prirent leurs armes, avant de quitter la chambre avec Linkle.

Arrivés sur le champ de bataille, les trois virent certains soldats voltiger dans tous les sens, suite à une attaque magique de Cya. Le visage de cette dernière était déformée par la rage.

**Cya: Où est-elle?! Où se cache cette mijaurée?!**

Elle venait d'envoyer un nouveau sort qui toucha plusieurs soldats en même temps. Lana, cachée un peu plus loin derrière un arbre, observait la scène. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Link, et surtout sur Love. _(Linkle on s'en fout! lol)_. La sorcière blanche fronça les sourcils. En cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose: Que Cya élimine Love.

_**(Epon: You asshole, Lana. u_u** _

_Ep, langage! uwu)_

La sorcière noire, quant à elle, vit Link. Elle arrêta alors d'attaquer les soldats, et prit des airs aguicheurs.

**Cya: Aaw ~  Tu es toujours aussi magnifique que la dernière fois, mon très cher Link. *w***

**Link: Et toi, tu me dégoûtes toujours autant... -_-'**

_**(Epon: Ca, c'est dit...)** _

Mais Cya ne l'avait pas écouté. Son regard s'était tourné vers Love, et son expression avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était à présent énervée.

**Cya: Toi...**

On pouvait voir une aura noir entourer la sorcière, tandis que Love, effrayée, avait reculé de quelques pas.

_(Epon: Cya t'effraie à ce point? >>')_

On pouvait ressentir la haine émaner de Cya. Elle avait envie de tuer. De tuer Love.

**Cya: Je n'arrive pas à croire que Link soit tombé amoureux d'une pauvre fille comme toi...**

**Linkle: Hein? Mais... Comment tu sais ça? :o**

Link se plaça devant Love pour faire obstacle à Cya.

**Link: Si tu la veux, il faudra d'abord passer sur mon cadavre.**

_**(Epon: Mais bien sûr... -w-')** _

Cya afficha alors un sourire, avant de passer à l'attaque à une vitesse foudroyante.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  


_Fin du chapitre! ^^ Z'avez vu? J'ai coupé pile où l'action allait débuter! XD_

_**(Epon: Il fallait s'y attendre, avec toi. -_-')** _

_Bon, ici, vous avez bien vu qu'on s'attarde plutôt sur le couple Link / Love, et que pour l'action et la baston digne d'Hyrule Warriors, bah... on peut aller se faire voir. ^^_

_**(Epon: Pour le coup, il y en aura dans le chapitre suivant, je suppose...)** _

_On verra bien! :D_

_**(Epon: Et les autres couillonnes de cette fic? Zeldébile, Midonaze, Iriandouille, Rutordure, elles sont passées où?)** _

_*explose de rire, et s'écroule par terre* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**(Epon: ... Ce que j'ai dis est si marrant que ça? -w-')** _

_Tu déchires! XDDDDDDDD *est morte de rire au sol*_

_**(Epon: >>')** _

_*rigole pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de se calmer, et de se relever* Purée... X''')_

_**(Epon: En attendant, j'attends une réponse à ma question.)** _

_Je pense qu'on les reverra dans le chapitre suivant... Je l'espère, en tout cas! XD_

_**(Epon: Okaaay...)** _

_Iriandouille... Rutordure... XDDDD_

_**(Epon: *facepalm*)** _

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cya était passée à l'attaque. Fonçant vers ses adversaires, elle se servit de son sceptre pour envoyer des sorts ténébreux en leur direction. Link se préparait à les parer avec son bouclier. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ces sorts l'avaient esquivé pour foncer droit vers Love.

**Linkle: Love! Attention!**

**Love: Kyaaaaa! >_<**

_**(Epon: ....... Sérieux? -_-')** _

Love avait fermé les yeux, redoutant l'instant où elle subirait l'attaque de plein fouet. Néanmoins, en voyant qu'elle ne ressentait rien, elle rouvrit les yeux, et remarqua avec effroi que Linkle s'était retrouvée au sol, inconsciente. _(Ouais... elle n'aura pas tenu longtemps, la petite Linkle.)_

**Love: LINKLE!**

Alors que la rose s'était précipitée vers la blonde pour tenter de la réveiller, Link observait Cya avec rage.

**Link: Espèce de folle! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, attaque toi à moi, au lieu d'attaquer lâchement Love!**

_**(Epon: Euh... C'est Linkle qui est actuellement au sol. -w-** _

_A croire qu'il s'en fout! ^^_

_**Epon: Sympa... >>')** _

**Cya: Ha ha ha! Mais je m'en prends à qui je veux, mon mignon ~**

Elle avait fait apparaître une petite armée de Dark-Link, qui foncèrent droit vers Link pour l'occuper. Le jeune homme fut pris d'assaut de toutes parts, et ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur la sorcière. Celle-ci en profita donc pour se tourner vers Love, qui secouait actuellement Linkle pour tenter de la faire revenir à elle.

_**(Epon: Linkle est si peu endurante que ça?** _

_Dans le jeu, je ne pense pas! :D)_

Cya: Plus personne ne peut te défendre maintenant, petite peste.

Love: Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi m'attaquer comme ça? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_**(Epon: *prenant une voix surjouée* Etant donné que je suis jalouse de toi parce que tu m'as volé mon Link, je veux te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances! u_u** _

_C'est une façon de résumer la chose! XD)_

Cya se mit alors à rigoler, avant d'envoyer un sort sur Love. Mais celle-ci s'était relevée, et avait bondi en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. _(Du coup, est-ce que ce sort touche Linkle une seconde fois? Vous êtes en droit de vous poser la question.)_

**Cya: Tu vas crever, sale catin!**

La sorcière noire se mit à bombarder Love avec divers sort d'ombres. Mais la redoutable Love ne se laissait pas faire. Effectuant de magnifiques sauts périlleux avec grâce, elle parvenait à esquiver chacune des attaques de Cya.

_**(Epon: Ben voyons... Vous voulez me faire croire que Love est capable de faire de telles pirouettes avec la mini-jupe qu'elle porte, sans être un minimum gênée? -w-)** _

La rose sorti ensuite une multitudes de couteaux de lancers, et les envoyant vers son ennemie. Cya avait invoqué une barrière magique noire devant elle pour les bloquer. Mais l'un des projectiles était parvenu à la passer, et à se planter dans le bras gauche de Cya. _(A vous d'imaginer comment...)_

**Cya: Que... ? o_o**

**Love: Ô déesse de la foudre, je fais appelle à toi. Prête moi ton pouvoir! Love thunder, déchaîne toi!**

_**(Epon: Ri-di-cule... -_-')** _

Suite à cette incantation, une décharge électrique provenait du couteaux planté dans le bras de Cya la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant hurler de douleur. La sorcière noir tomba à genoux au sol, sous les yeux de Lana qui, depuis sa cachette, n'avait rien manqué au combat.

**Lana: C'est impossible... Cya est une sorcière redoutable et puissante! Comment une simple fille comme Love peut-elle lui tenir tête?**

_(Bonne question!)_

Les Dark-Link contre lesquels se battait Link avaient disparu, à l'étonnement de celui-ci, qui observait Cya enlever d'un coup sec la lame qui était plantée dans son bras. Au même moment, Zelda, Impa, Midona, Iria et Ruto arrivaient sur le champ de bataille, avec leurs armes respectives en main.

_**(Epon: Ah bah quand-même! -w-  Mais attends... Iria, elle se bat avec quoi? :o** _

_Celle de cette fic? Avec le bâton Anima._

_**Epon: Ah...)** _

**Ruto: Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que Cya fait ici?**

**Midona: Et qu'est-il arrivé à Linkle?**

Midona s'était rapprochée de cette dernière pour s'assurer qu'elle était en vie. Zelda, en serrant ses dents, fusillait Love du regard.

**Zelda: Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu, toi?**

**Love: Elle nous a attaqué par surprise.**

Mais avant qu'une éventuelle dispute n'éclate au sein du groupe, Cya se mit à éclater de rire, à l'étonnement de tout le monde, qui restait sur ses gardes.

**Iria: On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire? -_-**

_**(Epon: Le ridicule de la situation, je pense.)** _

**Cya: Lana avait oublié de me dire que cette fille savait se défendre... x)**

**Tous: QUOI? O_O**

Lana, derrière son arbre, pâlissait. Elle ne pensait pas que Cya la dénoncerait ainsi.

_**(Epon: J'ai envie dire bien fait pour toi, Lanasshole. >>'** _

_Donc on a Zeldébile, Iriandouille, Midonaze, Rutordure, et maintenant Lanasshole! XD_

_**Epon: Exactement! U_U)** _

**Cya: Oh? Ca vous étonne que l'une d'entre-vous soit venue me voir pour me demander d'éliminer votre petite protégée aux cheveux roses?**

**Link: Cya... Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire...?**

_**(Epon: En soi, la phrase de Cya parle d'elle-même, Linkouillon. -w-)** _

Cya se releva lentement, et afficha un sourire. Puis elle leur fit volte-face tout en pointant du doigt l'arbre derrière lequel était caché Lana.

**Cya: Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander...**

Sur ces mots, la sorcière noire disparut dans un nuage noir. _(Ce qui est... répétitif? Sorcière noire, nuage noir...)_

Tous le monde demeurait bouche-bée face à cette révélation, tandis que les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lana, qui était sorti de sa cachette, et qui avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

  


  


\-------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre! :D

_**(Epon: Lana risque de morfler dans le chapitre suivant.)** _

_Oh, elle ne sera pas la seule, t'inquiète! ^^_

_**(Epon: A mes yeux, c'est celle qui le mérite le plus. Mais bon, voir les autres passer un sale quart d'heure m'arrange aussi! :D)** _

_Ce chapitre pointe un peu du doigt le côté vraiment Mary-suesque du personnage de Love. Et encore, pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop exagéré la chose. Mais être capable de faire ce qu'elle a fait dans ce chapitre relève de l'exploit. Je me demande même si de vrai personnages aussi agiles comme Impa ou Sheik seraient capable de "vaincre" Cya en un claquement de doigt comme ça._

_**(Epon: D'ailleurs, en parlant de Cya, c'est quoi cette antagoniste en carton qui s'est faite quasiment one-shot? -w-')** _

_En même temps, il faut que le côté balèze de Love soit montré! X)_

_**(Epon: Tu aurais pu faire en sorte que Cya lui tienne tête plus longtemps!)** _

_Va dire ça à la plupart des auteurs de fanfictions de ce type! :D_

_**(Epon: Remarque, ouais... >>')** _

  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Une heure après la confrontation avec Cya et ses sbires, alors que Linkle se reposait dans une chambre, Link, Love et les autres s'étaient réunis dans une grande salle au château. Zelda avait l'air très remontée. Contre Love, mais aussi contre Lana. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés, et faisait tout pour éviter le regard de tout le monde.

**Midona: Lana, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?**

**Iria: Est-ce que ce qu'a raconté Cya est vrai?**

Lana ne répondit pas.

**Link: Lana, réponds!**

Aucune réponse.

_**(Epon: Lana ne veut pas assumer? -w-)** _

**Love: Lana...**

**Lana: Roooh, toi la ferme!**

La bleue fusillait à présent la rose du regard, tandis que cette dernière affichait un air surpris.

**Lana: Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas là, Love! Si tu étais restée à ta place, sans tourner sans arrêt autour de Link comme tu l'as si bien fait ces derniers temps, jamais je n'aurais eu à faire ça!**

_**(Epon: *pousse un soupir*)** _

On pourrait ressentir une certaine rage dans la voix de Lana.

**Ruto: Donc, tu admets avoir comploté avec l'ennemi?**

**Lana: Arrêtez d'être hypocrites, vous! Toi, Zelda, Midona, et même Iria, vous n'auriez pas hésité à faire pareil si l'occasion se présentait! Vous détestez toutes Love! Et vous auriez préféré qu'elle meurt sur le champ de bataille. Admettez-le!**

_**(Epon: Ma chère, tu es ridicule. >>')** _

Tout le monde était choqué. Lana qui, d'habitude, transpirait la joie et la bonne humeur, était aujourd'hui dans une colère noire. _(Personnage OOC, bonjour! ^^)_

**Impa: Lana... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous révéler? C'est un acte de trahison envers nous.**

**Lana: Je m'en fiche. Je ne regrette rien. >>'**

Link, énervé par une telle attitude, s'était rapproché à vive allure de la sorcière blanche, avant de la gifler, à la surprise de tous. _(Ouaip! Après Ruto, c'est au tour de Lana de recevoir une baffe de la part du héros! XD)_

_**(Epon: Dans le cas de Lana, c'est plus que mérité. A la place de Link, j'aurais fait pareil. u_u)** _

**Link: Non mais je rêve! Lana, tu es devenue complètement folle! Tu te rends compte que tu agis de manière complètement égoïste, et que tu aurais pu nous mettre tous en danger! Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Linkle! C'est un miracle si elle respire encore! Cya aurait pu la tuer! Nous tuer tous! Si Love n'avait pas été là pour la faire fuir, les choses auraient pu très mal tourner!**

**Lana: ET TOI, TU CROIS QUE TU N'EST PAS EGOISTE, TOI AUSSI????**

_**(Epon: Ouh là! What the fuck? o_o** _

_Lana est vénère. XD)_

Link, stupéfait, avait reculé de quelques pas.

**Lana: TU ES TELLEMENT AVEUGLE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS RENDU COMPTE DE CE QUE TON ENTOURAGE POUVAIT RESSENTIR POUR TOI! LOVE, LOVE, TOUJOURS LOVE! IL N'Y EN A QUE POUR ELLE ALORS QU'ON LA CONNAIT A PEINE! ET MOI ALORS??? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS ÊTRE CELLE QUE TU AIMES? POURQUOI ELLE PLUS QUE MOI? QU'EST-CE QUE LOVE A DE PLUS QUE MOI???**

_**(Epon: ... Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ça en fait. D'un côté, je trouve une telle réplique complètement débile et ridicule, surtout vu l'univers dans lequel ça se passe, mais d'un autre, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort.)** _

**Midona: Lana, calme-toi...**

**Lana: Non, je ne me calmerai pas!!! J'en ai assez!!! Je ne supporte plus cette situation!!! Je la subis depuis trop longtemps maintenant!!!**

**Love: Lana...**

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Love, qui n'aimait pas voir Lana dans cet état.

_**(Epon: Really bitch? -_-')** _

La rose voulu s'approcher d'elle pour essayer de lui parler, mais Zelda s'était interposée, l'air grave.

**Zelda: N'aggrave pas la situation plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, Love!**

**Love: Quoi? o_o**

Zelda lui fit un signe de la main pour lui ordonner de se taire. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Midona et Impa.

**Zelda: Accompagnez Lana dans ses appartements, et faites en sorte qu'elle se calme.**

**Lana: JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALM...**

Mais avant que la sorcière n'ait eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, Impa avait placé un coup précis derrière sa nuque, l'assommant ainsi.

_**(Epon: Euh... Merci Impa? ^^)** _

**Impa: Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour l'apaiser.**

**Zelda: C'est très bien Impa. Amène-la dans sa chambre maintenant.**

Impa s'exécuta alors en apportant Lana dans ses bras, et en s'éloignant du groupe. Midona avait lancé un regard furieux à Love, avant de suivre Impa. Ruto, elle, avait croisé ses bras.

**Ruto: Et pendant ce temps, on fait quoi? -_-**

**Zelda: Gardes!**

Deux soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité s'était approché du groupe.

**Zelda: Emmenez Love dans les geôles du château, et enfermez-la.**

_**(Epon: Zeldébile... ce serait pas plutôt Lana qu'il aurait fallu enfermer, suite à sa trahison? *facepalm*)** _

Cette décision surpris au plus au point Link et Love, mais également Iria et Ruto.

**Love: Vous voulez m'enfermer? Mais... pourquoi? T_T**

**Zelda: Pour que tu ne nous attires plus d'ennuis. Bien que je ne cautionne point ce que Lana a fait, elle a raison sur certains points. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu étais restée à ta place.**

**Link: Et donc, tu vas l'enfermer? Comme ça? Alors qu'elle n'a vraiment rien fait de mal? Et à côté, tu laisses Lana libre alors qu'elle nous a trahi???**

**Zelda: Je déciderai du sort de Lana en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, je me contente de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps déjà.**

Elle fit signe à ses gardes d'emmener Love dans les prisons, chose qu'ils firent. La rose tentait de se débattre, en vain.

**Love: Link! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, par pitié!**

**Link: Grrr! Zelda, tu vas trop loin!!! è_é**

**Zelda: Et donc? Tu comptes me trahir à ton tour en désobéissant à mes ordres?**

Link avait serré ses poings tout en regardant les deux gardes s'éloigner avec Love qui était à présent en pleurs. Ruto et Iria n'avaient rien dit durant tout ce temps. Tout comme Link, elles trouvaient la décision de Zelda plutôt injuste sur ce coup. Mais contrairement au jeune homme, les deux filles s'en fichaient de Love, et n'allaient pas prendre la peine de l'aider.

_**(Epon: Une belle brochette de saloperie, en somme. >>'** _

_Ca aurait pu être pire, Zelda aurait pu condamner Love à mort! ^^_

_**Epon: Quitte à voir Love se faire tuer, autant que ce soit pour une raison valable. -w-')** _

**Love: LIIIIIIIIIINK!**

La voix de Love résonnait dans les couloirs du château. Le concerné aurait voulu voler à son secours. Mais s'il le faisait, il irait à l'encontre de la volonté de la princesse du royaume. Ce qui serait synonyme de trahison aux yeux de celle-ci. Le jeune homme, frustré, fusilla alors Zelda du regard.

**Link: Je ne sais pas à quoi toi, Lana, et les autres jouez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous pardonner!**

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme s'éloigna des trois filles, furieux. Zelda, elle, afficha un léger sourire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle agissait comme cela pour le bien de Link, mais également des autres. Elle espérait que le jeune homme comprendrait.

  


\------------------------------------

_Fin de ce chapitre spécial drama ~_

_**(Epon: Drama un peu abusé quand-même...)** _

_Il faut bien un peu de tension pour tenir son lectorat en haleine, voyons! X)_

_**(Epon: Pff... Tu parles! Entre Lana qui pète un câble et qui gueule sans raison, Love qui fait sa victime en chialant comme d'habitude, et Zelda qui prend des décisions pas très logiques... On en oublie presque qui est la véritable antagoniste de cette histoire, en fait.)** _

_Tu es mauvaise langue, Epon! uwu_

_Mais tu sais, c'est ce genre de scène qui plait bien à la plupart des lecteurs des fanfictions de ce type. Plus il y a de clash, surtout entre les personnages importants, plus les gens kiffent! XD_

_**(Epon: Mouais... Encore, si la raison d'un tel clash était claire, ok. Mais là, on a l'impression que ça démarre avec la trahison de Lana, mais que ça retombe presque instantanément sur Love ensuite.)** _

_Il fallait mettre cette magnifique Love en avant, aussi! *rigole*_

_**(Epon: Enfin bref... >>')** _

  


  


  


 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Enfermée dans une geôle, Love était assise sur ce qui lui servait de lit. C'était sombre et sinistre. La belle rose _(lol)_ n'aimait pas du tout cet endroit. Et pourtant, Zelda l'avait enfermée là sans aucune raison particulière.

**Love: *pensant* Zelda me hait à ce point? T_T**

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_**(Epon: Evidemment... -_-)** _

La jeune fille aurait tellement voulu que Link soit là. Son beau chevalier en vert lui manquait terriblement (sachant que ça ne fait pas très longtemps qu'ils ont été séparés, hein? ^^).

**Love: Link...**

_**(Epon: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il faut lire ce "Link..." d'une façon très niaise. u_u)** _

 

Du côté de Link, celui-ci était sortit dehors, et venait de mettre un énorme coup de poing contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait à proximité. Il était dans une colère noire, et en voulait terriblement à Lana et à Zelda.

**Link: Quelle bande de garces...**

_**(Epon: Pour le coup, je suis d'accord avec lui. u_u)** _

**???: Link...**

Le blond ne s'était même pas retourner pour observer la personne qui venait de lui parler. Mais il avait tout de même reconnu la voix d'Iria.

**Link: ...**

**Iria: ...**

_**(Sympa la conversation! XD** _

_**Epon: J'ai connu Link et Iria plus bavards que ça...)** _

Un lourd silence régnait entre les deux.

**Link: Qu'est-ce que tu veux Iria?**

**Iria: Je... voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, après tout ça...**

**Link: Et comment tu veux que j'aille bien après tout ça?! Lana nous a trahis, Linkle a été blessée, et Zelda accuse Love de tout alors qu'elle est innocente! è_é**

_(Mais oui, Love est une innocente petite créature tout gentille!_

_**Epon: On sent bien l'ironie dans cette phrase. -w-)** _

**Iria: C'est vrai que Zelda a été injuste envers Love... mais tu devrais essayer de la comprendre. On la connait à peine, mais possède des pouvoirs puissants. Elle peut être dangereuse.**

_**(Epon: ... Really? C'est ça ton argument pour justifier ça? -_-')** _

**Link: Celle que tu qualifies de dangereuse a faire fuir Cya alors qu'elle était apparue sans prévenir pour nous attaquer! Et Zelda la remercie en l'enfermant! Tu trouves ça normal, toi?!**

Iria se tut donc. ( _Et elle a raison de se taire, lol)_ Elle sentait la colère et la frustration de Link dans sa voix. Celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Il voulait juste revoir Love.

_**(Epon: Et la trahison de Lana? Et l'état de Linkle? Non? Ca ne vous intéresse pas ces sujets de conversation?** _

_On s'en fout voyons! Love passe avant tout! :D)_

**Iria: Link... On devrait...**

**Link: Lâche-moi, et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!**

_**(Epon: Wow... O_O)** _

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Iria. Elle n'en revenait pas de voir Link aussi agressif envers elle. Et ce fait l'énervait un peu.

**Iria: Hey! Du calme, d'accord? Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux, tu peux comprendre ça? è_é**

Mais soudain, Link s'était approché d'elle pour lui mettre une gifle.

_**(Epon: Eh bah... O_O** _

_Après Ruto et Lana, c'est autour d'Iria de recevoir une baffe de Link. Qui sera la prochaine? Les paris sont ouverts!)_

Link: Je t'en devais une, depuis la claque que tu m'as offert la dernière fois. Et non, je ne me calmerai pas. Je ne supporte plus de vous voir tourmenter celle que j'aime de cette façon. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Ni toi, ni Zelda, ni Lana, ni personne d'autre.

Le jeune homme la laissa ainsi en plan, et s'en alla. Iria se retrouva alors seule et se tenant la joue, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

_**(Epon: Bref... Cette scène était inutile. >>')** _

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Lana, celle-ci était allongée sur son lit, et Impa et Midona veillaient sur elle.

**Midona: Que va-t-il se passer pour elle, lorsqu'elle se réveillera?**

**Impa: Je ne sais pas, mais étant donné sa trahison, elle risque de recevoir une peine sévère. On risque de la perdre en tant qu'alliée.**

**Midona: Zelda va l'enfermer? L'exiler? L'exécuter?**

_**(Epon: L'enfermer à la place de Love aurait été la solution la plus logique, rapide et efficace...)** _

**Impa: On ne peut pas prendre le risque de l'exiler. En faisant cela, elle peut se joindre à Cya et devenir une ennemie dangereuse pour nous. Et l'exécuter ne nous servirait à rien, sinon à nous faire perdre un précieux élément dans cette bataille.**

_**(Epon: Ca me rassure un peu de voir qu'il y a au moins un personnage qui se sert de sa tête pour réfléchir un minimum. ^^)** _

**Midona: S'il y en a bien une qu'on devrait exécuter, c'est Love. >>'**

_**(Epon: Bordel Midonaze! Réfléchis deux secondes avec ton cerveau au lieu de faire ta jalouse! è_é)** _

**Impa: Je vois bien que vous ne portez pas toutes Love dans votre coeur ici, mais c'est tout de même grâce à elle si on a évité le pire avec Cya.**

**Midona: Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si Love n'avait pas rejoint nos rangs. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué, Impa? Depuis qu'elle a débarqué ici, nous n'avons eu que des problèmes!**

_**(Epon: Je dirais plutôt que vous avez crée vos problèmes vous-mêmes...)** _

**Impa: Tu exagères un peu Midona...**

_(Juste un peu? ^^)_

**???: Elle n'exagère en rien.**

Zelda venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'un air impérieux.

**Zelda: Love n'a récolté que ce qu'elle a semé. Elle aurait dû rester à sa place, un point c'est tout.**

**Midona: Je suis d'accord.**

_**(Epon: Pour des princesses, je vous trouve aussi conne l'une que l'autre...** _

_Et Ruto? XD_

_**Epon: Je ne veux même pas parler d'elle. -_-')** _

Impa ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de contredire celle qu'elle servait. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle.

_**(Epon: Je ne vois pas ce que ça te coûte de lui dira ça, Impa. -w-)** _

Mais alors que Zelda était sur le point de reprendre la parole, Ruto arriva tout à coup dans la chambre, haletante, comme si elle avait courut pour arriver jusqu'ici.

**Midona: Ruto? :o**

**Ruto: Zelda... Love... Elle s'est évadée!**

**Zelda: QUOI?**

Laissant Ruto dans la chambre avec Lana afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, Zelda, Impa et Midona coururent jusqu'aux geôles du palais. Les gardes qui étaient censés garder la cellule de Love gisaient sur le sol, inconscients, et la porte de la prison était grande ouverte. Love n'était plus là.

**Midona: Mais... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

**Zelda: Elle n'a pas pu s'échapper toute seule, tout de même...**

_**(Epon: Link l'a aidé et s'est barré avec elle? O_o)** _

  
  


Quelque part dans les plaines d'Hyrule, un cheval galopait. C'était Epon, la jument de Link.

_(... Ah merde, j'ai oublié le A de Epona! OwO_

_**Epon: Très amusant Kamryn... >>')** _

Link menait la jument, et Love se trouvait juste derrière lui. La rose, soulagée d'être sortie de cette prison, et heureuse d'être à nouveau avec Link, serrait celle-ci contre lui. Link, quant à lui, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au château d'Hyrule, avant de lui tourner le dos et d'ordonner à Epona (cette fois j'ai pas fais la faute!) d'accélérer son allure pour s'éloigner.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

  
  


_A suivre... ^^_

_**(Epon: Autant je m'attendais à ce que Link libère Love à un moment ou à un autre, autant je ne pensais pas que les deux partiraient comme des voleurs comme ça. Du coup, Link a carrément déserté... u_u)** _

_Ouais. Entre l'amour et le devoir, il a choisi l'amour ~_

_**(Epon: L'amour l'a rendu bien con, quand-même.)** _

_Sinon Epon, j'ai une question à te poser. Que penses-tu de Zelda, de Midona, et compagnie? :D_

_**(Epon: A part Impa, et peut-être Linkle, elles sont toutes débiles. -w-')** _

_Tu les détestes du coup? ^^_

_**(Epon: Celles de cette histoire, ouais.)** _

_Eh bien c'est le but! ^^_

_Les fanfics de ce genre (en tout cas, celles que j'ai pu lire / survoler) cherchent souvent à faire passer les rivales de l'OC pour des garces de service en les rendant détestables, alors qu'elles ne le sont pas à la base._

_**(Epon: Pour le coup, c'est réussi ici. >>')** _

_Enfin! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où cette histoire va nous mener, mais... je m'amuse bien en l'écrivant. Comme quoi, écrire un truc ridicule n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, quand c'est pour la déconne (et pour exposer de tristes faits aussi)!_

_**(Epon: Si tu le dis... ^^)** _

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis la fuite de Link avec Love. La nuit était tombée, et une tempête faisait rage.

_**(Epon: Comme par hasard...)** _

Le jeune couple avait trouvé refuge dans une caverne (qui est située je ne sais où), et Link y avait allumé un feu.

_**(Epon: Il y avait du bois dans la grotte ou quoi? o_o** _

_Il faut croire! XD)_

Les deux étaient à présent assis près du feu, l'un blotti contre l'autre. _(Evidemment, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle!)_

**Link: Tu n'as pas trop froid, ma chérie?**

_**(Epon: *facepalm*)** _

**Love: Un peu, mais ça va... grâce à toi, mon amour. :)**

_**(Epon: *second facepalm*)** _

**Link: Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Que ce soit contre le froid, contre la tempête, ou contre les filles qui veulent te faire du mal, je te protègerai, ma douce. :)**

_**(Epon: *troisième facepalm* Je vais me facepalmer combien de fois avec ce chapitre? -w-)** _

**Love: En parlant des filles... Tu penses qu'elles vont nous poursuivre après notre fuite?**

_(Je sais, sa question est complètement idiote. u_u)_

**Link: Les connaissant, il y a de fortes chances. Mais je ne les laisserai pas nous rattraper. Ca il n'en est pas question! è_é**

La rose regarda longuement le blond, avant de sourire en rougissant légèrement, et de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

**Love: Ta présence à mes côtés me rassure. Quand tu es là, je me sens bien. Je me sens protégée. ^//^**

**Link, souriant à son tour: Moi aussi je me sens bien lorsque tu es là. Tu m'apaises. J'aime bien être avec toi. D'ailleurs...**

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir, bien plus que Love. Celle-ci en fut étonnée.

_**(Epon: J'ai peur pour la suite...)** _

**Link: Love... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'aimes?**

_**(Epon: *facepalm une fois de plus* Link, t'es sérieux? -_-')** _

**Love: Je... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. De toute mon âme. Je... Je n'avais jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de ma vie.**

Devant une telle révélation, Link se mit à sourire. Son coeur battait à vive allure, tellement qu'il était ému et heureux en cet instant. _(Okay...)_

**Love: Et toi? Est-ce que... tu m'aimes aussi? :o**

_**(Epon: En fait, c'est le chapitre du summum de la niaiserie. >>')** _

**Link: Comme un fou!** _(Comme un soldat, comme une star de cinéma! ... Pardon! :D)_ **Je t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et j'aimerai que cet amour dure, qu'il soit éternel. J'aimerais rester éternellement à tes côtés Love.**

**Love: Eternellement à mes côtés?**

_**(Epon: Ne me dites pas que Link compte faire ce à quoi je pense...** _

_Tu penses à quoi? :o)_

Link fouilla alors dans son sac, et en sortit un écrin. Il l'ouvrit ensuite tout en le présentant à Love. L'écrin contenait une belle bague en argent, au sommet duquel trônait une magnifique précieuse de couleur rose.

_**(Epon: Je pensais exactement à ça... Histoire de merde! >>') ** _

**Link: Love Moon Nightsky, veux-tu m'épouser?**

_**(Epon: ... Love Moon Nightsky? For real? o_o** _

_Le nom complet de Love signifie "Ciel nocturne de lune d'amour"! Ce qui veut dire... ce qui veut rien dire, en fait! XD)_

Love resta bouche-bée devant une telle demande. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas! _(Nous on s'y attendait pas contre! XD)_

**Love: Link, je...**

Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues.

_**(Epon: Sérieux Love, tu ne sais pas faire autre chose que chialer, pour changer? -_-)** _

**Love: Oui, je le veux!**

Emue, elle sauta dans les bras de Link, et l'enlaça. Elle était si heureuse. Link voulait se marier avec elle. Elle allait devenir sa future femme.

**Love: Je t'aime tellement, mon chéri! ♥**

**Link: Moi aussi, je t'aime mon amour... ♥**

_**(Epon: On va avoir droit à un baiser, je suppose.)** _

Les deux se décollèrent légèrement ensuite, avant de rapprocher leurs visages pour s'embrasser tendrement.

_**(Epon: *facepalm ultime* Je connais un héros légendaire qui risque de faire une crise cardiaque s'il tombe sur cette fanfic...** _

_Tu m'étonnes! XD)_

  


Pendant ce temps, quelque part loin de ce lieu, Cya était assise sur un trône. Devant elle se trouvait quatre personnes: Volga, Iscerro, Ghirahim et Xanto.

_**(Epon: ... Je ne pensais pas les voir dans cette histoire, ceux-là! o_o)** _

La sorcière noire semblait énervée, ce qui n'échappait pas aux quatre autres.

**Ghirahim: Eh bien ~ Tu sembles avoir mauvaise mine, très chère. Link t'a encore posé un lapin? ;)**

_**(Epon: ... *éclate de rire* N'importe quoi! XD)** _

**Cya: Epargne-moi tes moqueries, hideux monarque! Je ne suis pas d'humeur!**

**Iscerro: Que t'arrive-t-il donc? :o**

**Cya: Il se trouve que Zelda compte dans ses rangs une fille puissante et énervante du nom de Love.**

**Volga: Love... Love... J'ai déjà entendu ce nom.**

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers Volga.

**Cya: Si tu sais quelque chose sur elle, parle!**

**Volga: J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait en ce royaume une déesse particulière. La déesse de la foudre.**

**Cya: Je m'en suis bien rendue compte lorsque j'ai affronté cette pimbêche en rose... >>'**

**Volga: J'ignore si cela est vrai, mais on raconte que cette déesse est mère d'une enfant. D'une jeune fille à la chevelure rose du nom de Love.**

_**(Epon: ... What the fuck? -_-'** _

_Vous la sentez, l'histoire tirée par les cheveux? ^^)_

**Xanto: Intéressant intéressant! Cette enfant serait donc un descendante de cette fameuse déesse? Si c'est le cas, nous avons donc à faire à une adversaire redoutable.**

_**(Epon: Adversaire redoutable, mon cul... Redoutable parce que c'est une Mary-Sue, plutôt! >>')** _

**Iscerro: C'est donc par rapport à cette fille que tu nous as réuni?**

**Cya: Exactement. J'aimerais que vous me trouvez cette Love, et que vous la tuez!**

**Ghirahim: Hum... Si tu veux, on peut même te ramener sa tête. x)**

**Cya: Peu importe! Brûlez la, décapitez la, taillez la en pièces si vous le souhaitez, du moment qu'elle soit définitivement rayée de ce monde.**

**Les quatre autres: On s'en occupe.**

  


\---------------------------------------

_Fin du chapitre. ^^_

_**(Epon: Ce chapitre était ridicule. >>')** _

_Si on résume un peu, Link et Love se sont mis en couple au chapitre 2, puis se sont fiancés au chapitre 9... Hum... Du coup, est-ce que dans les prochains chapitres, ils se marieront, baiseront, et auront beaucoup d'enfants? XD_

_**(Epon: Je sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir. Je sais même pas si j'ai envie de continuer la lecture pour être honnête. Déjà que le chapitre d'avant m'avait complètement blasée, mais alors celui-là, laisse tomber! -_-')** _

_Est-ce que le chapitre 10 va réussir à faire pire? :D_

_**(Epon: Bah... L'histoire en elle-même n'a pas de sens. Link qui déserte son poste de chevalier avec celle qu'il l'aime pour lui demander en mariage, sachant qu'il n'y a que quelques jours qui se sont écoulés depuis qu'ils ont confessé leur amour l'un pour l'autre... Si on rajoute à ça le fait que "Love Moon Nightsky" est en fait la fille d'une déesse de la foudre qui sort de nulle part... Sans compter les caractères des personnages comme Zelda, Midona, Lana, et d'autres qui ne sont pas respectés... Non, cette histoire n'a définitivement pas de sens logique. -w-')** _

_Dis-toi qu'il existe pire, ma grande! Et que les fictions qui sont pires ne sont pas forcément des parodies comme la mienne! X)_

_**(Epon: Eh ben putain... o_o)** _

  


 

 


	11. Gray?

**Gray: *tout droit sorti de la fanfic dont est originaire Epon* Euh... Qu'est-ce que je fous là, au juste? :o *se rend compte qu'il a atterrit dans l'oeuvre de Love, et commence à le lire* Ah, c'est donc ça la fameuse parodie que Kam écrit en parallèle avec la légende du Phénix bleu, et qu'Epon est obligée de lire! Bon... Tant que je suis là, autant voir à quoi ça ressemble. ^^**

  


Chapitre 2  


**Gray: Ca ne vole pas bien haut... Kam a vraiment écrit ça? O_O**

  


Chapitre 3  


**Gray: Link et Love? Ensemble? Dès le 2ème chapitre? O_O  Je plains ce pauvre petit Link... >>'**

  


Chapitre 4  


**Gray: Iria qui gifle Link? Link qui gifle Ruto? Link qui râle sur Zelda, Midona, et compagnie? C'est quoi ce bordel, au juste? J'ai connu mon p'tit Link plus calme et réfléchi que ça. -w-'**

  


Chapitre 5  


**Gray: ... Ah ouais! Lana qui trahi carrément son camp pour aller voir Cya, tout ça pour une peine de coeur... >>'**

 

Chapitre 6  


**Gray: Euh... C'est quoi cette scène niaise entre Love et Link? Et à quel moment Cya est arrivée là? o__o**

  


Chapitre 7  


**Gray: ...... *affiche un air blasé* Autant mettre Love en tant qu'héroïne d'Hyrule Warriors, si elle est capable de vaincre Cya en un claquement de doigt comme ça. -w-'**

  


Chapitre 8  


**Gray: Lana vous a trahi, Love vous a sauvé, mais c'est Love que vous enfermez dans un cachot... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette logique niquée, là? u_u**

  


Chapitre 9  


**Gray: Bon... Link et Iria sont relous, Love et Linkle sont niaises, Zelda, Lana, Midona, Ruta et Cya sont de grosses saloperies... Au final, il n'y a qu'Impa qui en vaille vraiment la peine dans cette histoire. >>' *voit ensuite la blague sur Epon/Epona, et pouffe bêtement de rire* Pas mal! X)**

  


Chapitre 10  


**Gray: Link a demandé Love en mariage? Carrément? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire chelou et complètement débile? Pauvre Epon qui est forcée de lire ça... O____O**

Gray? :o

**Gray: *sursaute et se tourne vers moi* Tu m'as fais peur, toi! -w-'**

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Tu lis Love? ^^

**Gray: Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, alors j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Tu as tout mon respect, Kam. Je crois que c'est la pire fiction que j'ai lu de toute ma vie.**

Bah, c'est un peu fait exprès! C'est surtout pour dénoncer certains clichés qu'on retrouve dans les histoires de ce genre.

**Gray: J'ai vu, oui. Comment Epon a fait pour lire tout ça sans ragequit? :o**

Oh, elle a failli ragequit quelques fois. Mais elle tient bon! Tiens... ta présence me donne une idée.

**Gray: Quelle idée?**

Ca te dit de te joindre à nous pour les chapitres à venir? Epon se sent un peu seule, et je pense que ta présence l'aidera à mieux supporter la lecture de cette histoire.

**Gray: ............. Tu me prends au dépourvu. J'avais pas prévu ça, moi. >>'**

**Epon: *surgissant de nulle part* GRAY, PLEEEEASE!!! T^T**

XD

**Gray: *reculant presque* Oh, doucement! O_O**

**Epon: Pitié Grayounet! Je t'en supplie! Rejoins-nous! Ne me laisse pas lire ça seule avec Kam. S'il te plaaaaaaaît! *^***

**Gray: Okay! Okay! Pas besoin de m'implorer comme ça! o_o**

**Epon: Ouiiiiiiiii! *o*  *fait un gros câlin à Gray***

  


Du coup, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas, ou n'ont pas encore lu la légende du Phénix bleu, Gray est un OC, ainsi que l'un des personnages principaux de cette histoire. Il se joindra donc à Epon pour commenter cette histoire dans les chapitres à venir ! x)

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, la tempête avait cessé. Dans la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge, Link et Love dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bien que dormir dans un tel endroit n'était pas confortable, ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne nuit.

_**(Epon: Si vous le dites... -w-)** _

Link se réveilla le premier, et observa sa fiancée dans ses bras.

_**(Gray: J'ai failli oublié qu'il avait demandé Love en mariage dans le chapitre d'avant... u_u** _

_**Epon: Enfin bref! -_-)** _

Il sourit à la vue de sa bien-aimée dormant profondément. Doucement, il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

**Link: *pense* Tu es vraiment magnifique...**

_**(Gray: Je sais que la beauté est quelque chose de subjectif, mais là tu exagères un peu, p'tit gars. -w-)** _

Il pouvait observer celle qu'il aimait ainsi pendant des heures. Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, la rose ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Son regard tomba dans celui de Link. Elle trouvait les yeux de celui-ci magnifiques.

**Link: Bonjour mon amour. :)**

**Love: Bonjour mon Link... Bien dormi? ^^**

_**(Gray: C'est tellement chiant les smileys dans un texte, je trouve...** _

_C'est fait exprès, ça! XD)_

**Link: Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne pouvais que bien dormir. Et toi?**

**Love: J'ai passé la nuit la plus belle de toute ma vie. x)**

_**(Epon et Gray: *d'un air blasé* Sérieux? -_-'** _

_Comment, vous ne saviez pas? Dormir en couple dans une grotte pendant une tempête, c'est génial! XD)_

**Link: Moi aussi, Love... Moi aussi...**

Le jeune homme saisit la main de sa compagne, et y déposa un baiser.

**Link: J'aurais voulu que cette nuit dure éternellement.**

_**(Gray: Le Link de cette histoire est con. Mais genre, vraiment con.** _

_**Epon: Laisse tomber! >>)** _

**Love: Moi aussi, mon chéri. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se termine jamais.**

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux. Un silence pendant lequel les deux se regardaient dans les yeux. Love trouvait les yeux de Link magnifiques, et Link trouvait les yeux de Love merveilleux.

_**(Epon et Gray: ...)** _

En se regardant ainsi les deux étaient sûrs d'une chose: ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient destinés à vivre ensemble, et rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher cela. Pas même la princesse Zelda. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre.

_**(Gray: Et si l'un des deux meurt, ça se passe comment? L'autre se suicide? -w-'** _

_**Epon: Je ne pense pas que l'un des deux mourra... -w-')** _

**Love: Je t'aime. :)**

**Link: Je t'aime aussi, Love. :)**

Les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement en s'enlaçant.

_**(Gray: *facepalm*)** _

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose se fit entendre de loin, faisant sursauter le couple, qui sortit de la grotte pour voir ce qui se passe.

**Love: *prenant la main de Link* Que se passe-t-il? :o**

**Link: Je ne sais pas. Mais peu importe ce que c'est, je te protégerai, ma douce.**

_**(Epon: Bon sang, heureusement que le vrai Link n'est pas comme ça... Il aurait été d'un ennui! >>'** _

_J'avoue qu'un Link en mode lover comme ça dans un jeu Zelda, ça ferait chelou... owo)_

C'est alors que les deux virent Iscerro, ainsi qu'une armée d'âmes foncer droit vers eux.

**Iscerro: Hi hi hi hi hiiiiii! La voilà! X)**

_**(Epon: Euh...? Déjà, comment il a su que Love se trouvait là? Et ensuite, c'est quoi ce rire chelou? O_o** _

_**Gray: Bref! >>)** _

Love avait reculé d'un pas, et c'était placée derrière Link, tandis que les âmes à la solde d'Iscerro les avaient encerclés.

_**(Gray: Love a quasiment vaincu Cya en un coup il y a je ne sais plus combien de chapitres, mais elle a peur de faire face à Iscerro et à ses sbires?** _

_**Epon: Nique la logique? ^^)** _

**Link: Iscerro... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? è_é**

**Iscerro: Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir, cher héros! Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu!**

Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers Love.

**Love: Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? èoé**

**Iscerro: J'ai reçu l'ordre de te tuer.**

**Link: Tu peux toujours courir!**

Le blond avait dégainé son épée légendaire et son bouclier, et faisait face à Iscerro.

**Iscerro: J'aurais aimé te tuer aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela fasse plaisir à Cya. x)**

_**(Gray: C'est surtout que ça n'arrangerait pas les affaires de cette fanfic stupide, étant donné que Link est le héros, et le fiancé de Love. -w-')** _

Les âmes se mirent alors à tourner autour du couple, à la fois pour tenter de les déstabiliser, et pour trouver la bonne occasion de les attaquer. Sous les rires sournois d'Iscerro, Link demeura sur ses gardes, tandis que Love restait attentive aux mouvements des armes, ses couteaux de lancers en main.

**Love: Ils sont nombreux, et nous ne sommes que deux...**

**Link: Ce n'est pas leur supériorité numérique qui m'arrêtera!**

Plutôt qu'attendre que ces créatures l'attaquent, Link préféra courir vers l'un d'entre eux, afin de le pourfendre de sa lame en un geste précis. Il enchaîna ensuite avec une attaque tourbillon afin d'éliminer les âmes se trouvant proches de lui.

_**(Epon: Pendant ce temps, il laisse Love "sans défense"....... Notez bien les guillemets. -w-)** _

Love, elle, se contentait d'esquiver les attaques que leur envoyait certaines âmes qui l'avait prise d'assaut, avant de contre attaquer en envoyant ses couteaux qui se plantèrent en plein crâne de chaque créatures qu'elle visait.

_(Love, meilleure viseuse de tous les temps! Gray, prends-en de la graine! XD_

_**Gray: Va te faire, Kam! -_-')** _

**Iscerro: Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez vaincu toutes mes âmes à vous deux.**

_**(Epon: Ah, parce que l'armée de créatures qui était avec lui est déjà à terre? o_o)** _

**Link: Tu es le prochain sur la liste, revenant de pacotille! è_é**

_**(Epon et Gray: ... -w-)** _

**Iscerro: C'est ce qu'on verra!**

Le mage des ténèbres s'était mis en garde, prêt à en découdre avec le jeune et adorable couple _(lol)_. Mais alors que les deux plus jeunes étaient sur le point d'attaquer, des flammes surgirent de nulle part, et foncèrent droit vers Link et Love.

_**(Gray: Coucou Volga?)** _

**Love: Link, ATTENTION! >o<**

La rose s'était placée devant son bien-aimé, et avait murmuré des paroles à voix basse.

**Love: Ô déesse de la foudre, je fais appelle à toi. Prête moi ton pouvoir! Love shield, protège nous!**

_**(Epon: Le temps que tu dises tout ça, le feu à largement le temps de t'atteindre... >>')** _

Des éclaires apparurent autour du merveilleux couple _(lol)_ , formant une barrière électrique qui les protégea des flammes.

_**(Gray: Parer du feu avec de l'électricité...** _

_Ouaip! C'est Love! Cherche pas! XD)_

**???: Je suis impressionné.**

Les regards de tous se tournèrent vers le haut d'une falaise à proximité. Volga se tenait debout en son sommet, armé de sa lance.

**Link: Volga... =_=**

_**(Epon: Je n'arrive tellement pas à prendre Link au sérieux avec ce smiley! XD)** _

Le chevalier dragon sauta de là où il était, et atterrit aux côtés d'Iscerro.

**Volga: Le héros légendaire, et la fille de la déesse de la foudre... Un duo aussi improbable que surprenant.**

**Love: La... fille de la déesse de la foudre? :o**

_**(Epon: Comme on pouvait s'en douter, Love n'est pas au courant de ses origines malgré qu'elle semble maîtriser parfaitement ses pouvoirs...** _

_**Gray: Ce qui n'est pas vraiment cohérent, surtout que Volga avait parlé de ça comme une légende. Mais bon, vu la fanfic clichée dans laquelle on est, c'est pas étonnant.)** _

**Link: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**Volga: Alors comme ça, vous ignorez tout de cette histoire? Moi qui vous pensait plus informé que cela, étant donné que vous avez enrôlé cette fille dans votre armée.**

L'homme dragon raconta alors que Love était en réalité l'enfant de la déesse de la foudre, et qu'elle avait, de ce fait, hérité de ses pouvoirs surpuissants.

**Volga: Certains pensent que la puissance que referme la fille de la déesse rivalise avec la Triforce. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle peut la dépasser de loin. Ce qui expliquerait comment tu as pu tenir tête à Cya, jeune fille.**

_**(Epon et Gray: Ben voyons! -_-')** _

Link et Love furent surpris par cette révélation. Surtout Love, qui n'en revenait pas.

**Love: Je suis... la fille... de la déesse de la foudre? o_o**

_**(Gray: Qu'est-ce qu'elle est cruche cette nana, sérieux... >>')** _

Link observa celle qu'il aimait, l'air ahuri. Il savait que Love était puissante, mais il ne l'imaginait pas à ce point là.

**Iscerro: Dans ce cas, si elle est si forte, pourquoi ne pas se servir d'elle pour annihiler nos opposants? x)**

_**(Gray: C'est effectivement une bonne question.)** _

**Volga: Cya nous a demandé de la tuer.**

**Link: Dites à votre Cya d'aller se faire voir! Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire! è_é**

Devant une telle réplique, Volga se mit à rigoler.

**Volga: Cya ne serait pas contente d'entrer une telle phrase de ta part, Link. Sincèrement, je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve. Tu n'es qu'un gamin présomptueux et téméraire! Mais soit! Si tu veux mourir aux côtés de cette demoiselle en rose, cela peut s'arranger!**

Il avait pointé la pointe de sa lance en direction de Link, signe qu'il souhaitait le défier dans un combat. Iscerro s'était placé à côté lui, bien décidé à combattre aussi. Le jeune héros regarda Love du coin de l'oeil, et vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Tout en passant devant elle, il lui adressa un sourire.

**Link: Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai. Je te le promets.**

Love sentit son coeur battre à l'entendre d'une telle phrase de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était touchée que Link soit prêt à risquer sa vie pour la sienne. De son côté, l'homme en vert affichait à présent un regard sérieux en regardant Volga et Iscerro qui s'étaient mis en garde, avant de passer à l'attaque.

  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fin du chapitre!_

_**(Epon: Ce chapitre était ennuyeux... -w-** _

_**Gray: C'est vrai. Il n'y a rien de spécial qui se passe, finalement. Et puis bon, Volga qui nous sort toute cette histoire sur Love que tout le monde ignorait jusqu'à maintenant... >>')** _

_Il faut croire qu'il sait des choses qu'on ignore! XD_

_**(Epon: Et Zeldébile, Midonaze, Lanasshole et compagnie, elles deviennent quoi de leur côté?)** _

_Vous verrez bien dans le chapitre suivant! :D_

_**(Gray: Mais euh... Le chapitre suivant c'est pas Link vs Volga et Iscerro?)** _

_J'hésite ~_

_**(Epon et Gray: Comment ça tu hésites?)** _

_Je vais faire comme les fanfiqueuses de ce genre. Je ferais le prochain chapitre en fonction de mon humeur! XD_

_**(Epon et Gray: -w-)** _

_Sinon, vous avez remarqué comment j'insiste bien sur le couple Link / Love, en le qualifiant de magnifique? X)_

_**(Gray: On a vu, oui... >>'** _

_**Epon: Et c'est bien débile. -_-')** _

_Dites-vous que ce n'est pas encore fini! :)_

_**(Epon et Gray: Misère...)** _

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Au château d'Hyrule, Zelda semblait nerveuse. (En même temps, son meilleur élément a foutu le camp...) Elle avait divisé son armée en trois groupes, avec Impa, Linkle et Midona à leur tête.

_**(Epon: Tiens? Linkle va déjà mieux, et est déjà en état de combattre? :o** _

_**Gray: On dirait, ouais... On n'a qu'à se dire qu'on lui a donné une potion qui marche du tonnerre.)** _

Chacune de ces troupes devaient parcourir les parties nord, est, et ouest du royaume, à la recherche de Link et de Love.

_**(Gray: Et le sud, on en fait quoi? -w-** _

_On l'envoie chier. lol_

_**Epon: Euh... Je suis la seule à ne pas trouver ça logique d'envoyer toute une armée qui en plus est divisée, juste pour retrouver deux personnes, alors que le château, qui se retrouve du coup sans défense, peut se faire attaquer à tout moment?** _

_**Gray: J'avoue.** _

_C'est pas grave! Love viendra sauver tout le monde! XD_

_**Epon et Gray: -_-)** _

Néanmoins, la princesse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Link la trahisse de la sorte.

_**(Epon: Trahisse de la sorte? Carrément?** _

_**Gray: Techniquement, Link a déserté. C'est considéré comme un acte de trahison, voire même comme un crime.** _

_**Epon: D'un autre côté, si Zelda n'avait pas injustement enfermé Love tout en épargnant Lana...** _

_**Gray: Ouais. Tout le monde a bien merdé dans cette histoire. En même temps, c'est une fic de merde, donc bon.)** _

Tout cela à cause de cette traînée aux cheveux roses. Plus les jours passaient, plus Zelda détestait Love. Elle n'avait qu'une seul envie dans l'immédiat, c'était de lui coller une paire de gifles avant de la bannir définitivement d'Hyrule. Ou la voir se faire torturer avant de l'exécuter de ses propres mains.

_**(Epon: Sérieusement, Zelda? -_-'** _

_**Gray: Je n'apprécie déjà pas beaucoup la Zelda qu'on connait pour des raisons qui m'appartiennent, mais alors celle-là elle est vraiment tête à claques et détestable. -_-')** _

Mais avant de penser à ce genre de choses, il fallait déjà les retrouver elle et Link. Elle espérait sincèrement que son armée réussisse à les localiser et à les ramener ici.

Pour se changer les idées, la princesse se rendit dans les appartements de Lana. Iria se trouvait actuellement avec elle.

**Lana: Zelda...**

**Zelda: Comment tu te sens?**

Lana ne répondit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir mis ses amis et alliés en danger en allant voir Cya.

_**(Epon: Tu as de quoi avoir honte, ma pauvre sorcière.)** _

**Iria: Allez Lana, ne fait pas cette tête. La situation n'est pas si dramatique que ça, après tout. :)**

_**(Gray: Tu te fous de nous? -_-'** _

_**Epon: Lana nous a trahi en faisant une alliance secrète avec l'ennemi juste pour faire tuer l'une de nos alliés par pur jalousie, mais c'est pas grave! Les choses vont s'arranger. -w-** _

_**Gray: Cette logique chelou, sérieux... )** _

**Lana: Je n'aurais jamais dû aller voir Cya. Je nous ai tous mis en danger. Si je n'avais pas fais ça, Link serait sans doute encore là avec nous... :(**

_(Ou pas...? ^^)_

**Zelda: Qu'est-ce qui t'es donc passée par la tête pour que tu en viennes à de telles extrémités?**

**Lana: Je... Je ne sais pas. A force de voir Love tout le temps collée à Link, j'ai... J'ai ressenti une profonde haine et une colère noire.**

**Iria: Je pense qu'on la ressent tous, Lana. Tu n'as pas à en être gênée. :)**

_**(Epon: Cette conversation est juste hallucinante... o_o)** _

**Zelda: Bien que je n'approuve pas l'idée de comploter avec notre principale ennemie, j'approuve encore moins la présence de Love parmi nos troupes. Ni le comportement de Link.**

**Iria: Que va-t-il lui arriver, lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé? :o**

**Zelda: Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.**

_**(Epon: Tu prévois de lui coller une paire de baffes, ou de le torturer lui aussi? -w-'** _

_**Gray: Si c'est juste ça sa peine, il s'en tire bien. En général, pour une désertion, on risque jusqu'à la peine de mort.)** _

C'est alors que Ruto entra dans la chambre de Lana à son tour.

**Ruto: Zelda! La troupe de Midona vient de localiser Link et Love!**

_**(Epon: ... Déjà?)** _

Cette nouvelle surpris grandement les trois jeunes femmes présentes dans la pièce.

**Zelda: Parle, Ruto! Où sont-ils?**

Au même moment, du côté du merveilleux couple _(lol)_ qui livrait bataille contre Iscerro et Volga, ces deux derniers étaient à genoux au sol, visiblement épuisés. Il en était de même pour Link et pour Love. Heureusement, aucun de ces deux derniers étaient blessés.

_**(Gray: Donc, Volga et Iscerro le sont?** _

_Bonne question! :o_

_**Epon: J'aime bien comment le récit a zappé le combat...)** _

**Volga: Ma foi, vous êtes tenaces!**

**Iscerro: On dirait qu'on vous avait sous-estimé. Et en particulier toi, jeune fille.**

_**(Epon: En même temps, elle avait quasi one-shot Cya. Vous vous attendiez à quoi? u_u)** _

C'est alors que Link se releva, son épée en main, et s'était avancé de quelques pas vers leurs adversaires, avait de pointer sa lame vers eux.

**Link: Abandonnez.**

Mais Volga eut un léger sourire provocateur _(et bien badass!)._ Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement, et s'était même relevé en empoignant sa lance pour attaquer le blond.

**Love: Link!**

Celui-ci fut pris d'assaut, et essaya de bloquer les attaques de Volga du mieux qu'il pouvait. Love s'était relevée, et voulait aider son bien-aimé. Mais Iscerro lui avait barré la route.

**Iscerro: Pas si vite, ma belle!**

Voyant qu'Iscerro allait s'en prendre à elle, Love ne perdit pas de temps, et prononça une incantation.

**Love: Ô déesse de la foudre, je fais appelle à toi. Prête moi ton pouvoir! Love Lightning!**

_**(Epon et Gray: -_-')** _

C'est alors qu'un puissant éclair descendit du ciel, et s'abattit sur le mage, l'électrocutant ainsi sur place, à la grande surprise de Link et de Volga qui avaient interrompu leur affrontement pour observer la scène. Iscerro hurlait vivement de douleur en recevant ce sort de plein fout. De plus, la lumière dégagée par l'éclair avait aveuglé tout le monde pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais lorsqu'elle disparut, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Iscerro. Cette attaque l'avait annihilé.

_**(Epon et Gray: Carrément? o_o)** _

**Volga: Iscerro... Impossible...**

L'homme-dragon, tout comme Link, étaient stupéfait. Love venait d'éliminer l'un des ennemis d'Hyrule à elle toute seule.

_**(Gray: Et en une attaque, en plus...** _

_**Epon: Bullshit. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.)** _

**Love: Je... Je l'ai eu...**

Même la belle rose n'en revenait pas.

_**(Gray: En même temps, elle est tellement nunuche, celle-là.)** _

Mais alors que tous réalisaient à peine qu'Iscerro n'était plus, un hennissement de cheval se fit entendre au loin, et des bruits que feraient un troupeau de chevaux au galop se rapprocha de plus en plus.

**Link: Qu'est-ce que...?**

Volga profita que Link et Love soient distraient par cela pour se transformer en dragon, et prendre son envol pour s'éloigner rapidement d'eux.

**(Epon: Il aurait pu en profiter aussi pour les attaquer, mais bon... -w-)**

**Love: Il est parti.**

_**(Gray: Merci Capitaine obvious! On ne l'avait pas remarqué.)** _

Link, en reconnaissant l'armée de Zelda, et surtout en voyant que Midona était à la tête de cette troupe, poussa un grognement. Il n'était visiblement pas content de les revoir.

**Midona: Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez allé aussi loin en une nuit.**

_**(Epon: On en parle du temps record que vous avez mis pour les retrouver, et pour alerter Zelda?** _

_**Gray: J'avoue.)** _

Link ne répondit pas. Il s'était contenté de se rapprocher de Love pour lui saisir la main. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. En voyant cela, Midona sourit légèrement.

**Midona: Décidément Link, l'amour que tu éprouves pour cette fille te rend vraiment idiot.**

**Link: La ferme! è_é**

_**(Gray: Elle n'a pas tort, n'empêche.)** _

**Midona: Zelda nous a ordonné de vous ramener tous les deux au château.**

**Link: Je n'y retournerai pas.**

Mais alors qu'il parlait, plusieurs soldats endossant leurs chevaux avaient encerclé le jeune couple, rendant toute tentative de fuite impossible. La voix et le ton de Midona se firent alors plus froids et secs.

**Midona: On ne te demande pas ton avis, Link. C'est un ordre. Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.**

Le blond observa la princesse du Crépuscule avec un regard noir, avant d'observer les soldats en fronçant les sourcils. Love, quant à elle, s'était accrochée à son bras, l'air effrayée. Elle venait de comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échapper à une future confrontation avec Zelda, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de suivre Midona et sa troupe.

  


\--------------------------------

_Et c'est ainsi que s'achève ce chapitre! x)_

_**(Gray: Il n'y a que la toute fin de ce chapitre qui a un minimum de sens. Tout le reste est à jeter, sinon.** _

_**Epon: Mais clairement! Je m'en remets toujours pas de la discussion au tout début avec Zelda, Lana et Iria.)** _

_Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêts pour ce que je prévois dans le chapitre 12._

_**(Epon et Gray: Ah? :o)** _

_Enfin je dis ça, mais je sais pas encore comment je vais l'écrire. Mais ouais, les personnages de cette fic n'auront pas fini de vous surprendre! ^^_

_**(Epon: Dans le mauvais sens? -w-')** _

_Oh, ça dépend du personnage! X)_

_**(Gray: Ca fait rêver...)** _

  


 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Midona avait ramené Love et Link au château d'Hyrule. Le couple faisait à présent face à Zelda à la salle du trône. Ils avaient été jetés à genoux au sol devant elle, sous les yeux de Midona, Ruto, Impa, Iria, Lana et Linkle. Cette toute dernière avait serré ses poings en voyant cela. Elle s'inquiétait pour le sort de ses amis, et se retenait d'aller vers eux pour les protéger de la décision qu'allait prendre Zelda.

_**(Epon: Attends un peu avant de faire une connerie, toi. -w-)** _

Impa aussi observait le scène d'un air un peu inquiet, mais contrairement à Linkle, préférait attendre de voir comment les choses se passaient, avant d'agir en conséquence.

_**(Gray: Impa, toujours aussi raisonnable.** _

_**Epon: Si les autres personnages pouvaient en faire de même...)** _

Quant aux autres, elles observaient Link, et plus particulièrement Love avec mépris.

**Zelda: Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses me trahir un jour, Link.**

Celui-ci observait Zelda en fronçant les sourcils et ne répondit rien.

**Zelda: Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise, mais Love a dû te retourner sévèrement le cerveau pour que tu sois aussi irrespectueux envers moi. è_é**

**Link: A moi que ce soit toi et les autres qui avez fait en sorte de m'agacer suffisamment pour que je me barre d'ici avec elle. >>**

**(Gray: Ma foi, vous n'avez pas totalement tort tous les deux. >>')**

Il avait dit cela, alors qu'il regardait particulièrement Ruto, Lana, Iria et Midona. Ces dernières, et plus particulièrement Midona et Ruto, furent outrées.

**Ruto: T'es bien gonflé pour nous dire ça! è_é***

**Midona: Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu nous a trahi en désertant comme tu l'as fait? è_é**

**Love: Lana vous a bien trahi avant, et pourtant vous ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur!**

_**(Epon: Love n'a pas tort, mais c'est un truc qu'elle aurait leur faire comprendre bien avant.** _

_**Gray: D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se met à se défendre, alors qu'il y a quelques chapitres, c'était une victime en puissance? -w-** _

_C'est sa phase de rébellion, sans doute? :D)_

Tous furent choqués par les mots de la belle en rose, et particulièrement Zelda, qui affichait un air abasoudi, et Lana qui avait un visage sombre.

**Love: J'ai bien compris que certaines d'entre-vous me détestent à cause de ma relation avec Link. Mais utiliser ce fait comme prétexte pour nous traiter comme vous le faites, ça fait de vous des gens lâches et indignes!**

_**(Epon: D'ordinaire, j'aurais approuvé de telles paroles. Mais venant d'un personnage comme Love... -_-)** _

La jeune fille s'était même relevée pour faire face à Zelda, qui avait à présent un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_**(Gray: Je sens que ça va mal finir pour l'une des deux. >>')** _

**Zelda: Petite effrontée. Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu t'adresses? Je pourrais te faire couper la langue rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire.**

_**(Epon et Gray: Ben voyons!)** _

**Love: Tes menaces ne me font plus peur Zelda! Et c'est valable aussi pour vous, Midona, Ruto, Iria et Lana! Si vous avez des trucs à me dire, des insultes à me balancer, allez-y! Mais sachez une chose. Cela n'enlève rien à l'engagement qui nous unit à présent, Link et moi.**

Cette dernière phrase étonna toute la salle.

**Impa: Attends Love. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là?**

En guise de réponse, Love montra alors la bague que Link lui avait offert la nuit dernière. Tout le monde resta bouche-bée en comprenant petit à petit où Love voulait en venir.

**Iria: Non... Link... Tu n'as pas fait ça...**

_**(Epon et Gray: Et si... -w-)** _

**Link: Croyez-le où non. J'ai demandé Love en mariage. J'ai bien l'intention de l'épouser et de mener une vie heureuse avec elle. Que ce soit dans cette vie, ou dans une autre.**

Un long silence pesant régna pendant plusieurs minutes. Zelda n'en revenait pas. Link et Love? Fiancés? Non! Elle ne pouvait pas laissez faire ça. Sans rien dire, la princesse s'était rapidement avancée vers Love pour lui donner une violente gifle. Celle-ci était si forte qu'elle avait fait tomber la belle en rose (lol) au sol.

_**(Gray: o____o** _

_**Epon: Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Link qui baffe quelqu'un... uwu)** _

**Link: Love!**

Link voulut intervenir, et aider Love à se relever. Mais deux gardes l'avaient retenu fermement, l'immobilisant.

**Link: Lâchez-moi, bande d'enfoirés...**

Mais tout à coup, l'un des soldats lui donna un coup sec derrière la nuque, pour l'assommer.

_**(Epon et Gray: What? O__o** _

_Je me demande pourquoi Ganondorf n'a jamais pensé à une telle technique pour vaincre Link... XD)_

**Love: Link!**

Love était sur le point de se relever pour accourir vers Liink, mais elle reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes qui la cloua au sol. C'était la princesse Zelda qui venait de la frapper. D'ailleurs, elle répéta l'opération à plusieurs reprises, en murmurant ces mots avec rage:

**Zelda: Sale garce! Espèce d'idiote! Petite catin! Morveuse! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi!**

_**(Epon: Euh...** _

_**Gray: La réaction de Zelda est ridiculement exagérée. -_-** _

_Comme dans toutes les fics de ce genre. uwu)_

Love ne pouvait que subir ces coups à répétition en grimaçant de douleur. Les autres autour ne s'attendaient pas à voir un tel acte de violence de la part de Zelda. Linkle était la plus choquée, et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Zelda pour lui faire cesser cela. Mais Impa l'avait retenue en lui faisant comprendre qu'intervenir ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à lui attirer les ennuis.

**Linkle: Zelda! Je t'en supplie, arrête! :'(**

_**(Epon: Ce smiley est ridicule! XD)** _

La blonde était aux bords des larmes, mais cela n'arrêta pas Zelda pour autant, qui continuait à décharger sa rage et sa haine contre la pauvre Love. Le calvaire de celle-ci dura une bonne minute qui semblait interminable. Finalement, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, elle constata que Love s'était évanouie.

_**(Gray: Mouais... Love n'a pas joué sa rebelle bien longtemps. >>'** _

_**Epon: C'est toujours une grosse victime en fait. -_-)** _

**Zelda: Tss! Ces-deux là n'ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Non mais quelle honte d'agir de me trahir comme ça, et d'oser me tenir tête ensuite!**

_**(Gray: Quelle honte d'agir comme tu le fais, aussi. >>'** _

_**Epon: J'avoue. Je me demande comment aurait réagit la Zelda qu'on connait en lisant ça.)** _

**Midona: Tu y es peut-être allée un peu fort, non?**

**Zelda: Et je n'ai pas encore terminé. Je tiens à ce que Link et Love payent pour ce qu'ils ont fait.**

Elle ordonna alors aux soldats d'emmener Link dans les appartements de la souveraine.

_**(Epon: Wait... What? Pourquoi dans les appartements de Zelda? o_o** _

_**Gray: J'ai ma petite idée, mais je vais prier pour que ce ne soit pas ça. >>'** _

_A quoi tu penses? :o_

_**Gray: Je... préfère révéler ça dans le chapitre suivant, pour éviter de spoiler si jamais j'ai vu juste. ^^)** _

**Zelda: Quant à cette garce de Love, enfermez-là dans un cachot jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**Les soldats: A vos ordres!**

Exécutant les ordres de leur souveraine, les soldats soulevèrent Link et Love, et sortir de la salle avec eux, sous les yeux satisfaits, choqués, ou attristés des autres.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------

_**(Epon: Est-ce qu'on est toujours dans une fiction sur Hyrule Warriors? C'est une question sérieuse, parce que j'ai plus l'impression de lire une histoire foireuse sur les feux de l'amour plutôt que sur un jeu de fantasy et de batailles épiques. -w-'** _

_Oui oui, c'est bien une fiction sur Hyrule Warriors. ^^_

_**Gray: Eh bah putain, si la plupart des fanfictions sur Zelda sont de ce style... >>'** _

_Avant, c'était de simples fictions qui reprenaient ce schéma là, avec l'OC qui est l'héroïne principale et Mary-Sue amoureuse de Link, Zelda / Iria / etc qui sont de grosses saloperies, et la plupart des antagonistes qui ne servent à rien. Maintenant, la nouvelle mode, ce sont les X readers, qui reprennent plus ou moins ces codes, sauf que l'OC est remplacé par le lecteur. :D_

_**Gray: Autant dire que ça ne s'arrange pas des masses. >>'** _

_**Epon: Quant on est ami avec Link, Iria ou Zelda, c'est assez désagréable de lire de telles histoires je trouve. Je veux dire, voir Link agir comme un con, ou Zelda et Iria comme des garces alors qu'ils sont à des années-lumière de ces stéréotypes, c'est lassant. -w-** _

_Que veux-tu? C'est le délire de la plupart des fans! ^^' Sinon, je vous préviens, le chapitre suivant risque d'être très... très... énervant._

_**Epon et Gray: Parce que ça ne l'était pas déjà suffisamment, selon toi? O___O** _

_Si, mais le chapitre suivant sera à un niveau au dessus! ^^_

_**Epon: Je crains le pire... >>')** _

 


	15. Chapter 15

Quelque part dans les cachots du palais d'Hyrule, Love se réveilla. Elle avait mal partout, et peinait à bouger. Elle constata rapidement qu'elle avait été enfermée une nouvelle fois, et se remémora les événements ayant précédé cela. Elle se souvient de ce que Zelda lui avait fait. Et en y repensant, des larmes commençaient à perler ses yeux.

_**(Gray: Pauvre petite chose... -_-'** _

_**Epon: Elle pleurniche trop. Ca en devient lassant. >>')** _

**Love: Pourquoi...?**

**???: Parce que tu le mérites.**

Love vit alors Lana qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté des barreaux de fers, et qui la regardait avec mépris.

_**(Epon: Lana, tu es vraiment très mal placée pour faire une telle remarque à quelqu'un après ce que tu as fais.** _

_**Gray: D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle fout en liberté après l'épisode avec Cya.)** _

**Love: Lana...**

**Lana: A quoi Link pensait en te demandant en mariage... >>'**

La sorcière blanche avait serré ses poings, visiblement en colère.

_**(Gray: Vous n'avez pas d'autres préoccupation que vos peines de coeur dans cette fic, sérieux? -w-'** _

_**Epon: C'est pire que Cya pour le coup. -_-)** _

**Love: Lana, je...**

**Lana: La ferme! è_é**

Love écarquilla ses yeux devant la colère visible de la fille aux cheveux bleus _(Non Epon, ce n'est pas de toi qu'on parle, lol)_

_**(Epon: N'importe quoi Kam... >>')** _

**Lana: Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi parmi nous toutes, il a fallu que ce soit toi, bon sang???**

Love ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se relever. Elle titubait légèrement, mais parvenait à tenir debout malgré son état. Puis, elle regarda Lana d'un air grave, sans rien dire.

**Lana: Ne me regarde pas comme ça, petite sotte. è_é**

**Love: Sinon quoi? Tu vas me tabasser comme Zelda l'a si bien fait? è_é**

**Lana: ... J'aurais opté pour une solution plus radicale à sa place.**

Elle avait détourné son regard en prononçant ces mots. Love mit un certain temps, avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_**(Gray: Bien sûr, vu qu'elle est tellement longue à la détente. u_u)** _

**Love: Tu m'aurais tuée? Juste parce que Link m'aime? o_o**

**Lana: Peut-être bien...**

_**(Epon: Comment ça, peut-être bien? C'est pas sûr? -_-** _

_**Gray: Lana, si tu dis de telles paroles, fais au moins en sorte d'avoir suffisamment de couilles pour les assumer. >>'** _

_Euh... Lana n'a pas de couilles! ^^'_

_**Gray: C'est une façon de parler.)** _

**Love: Dans ce cas, fais-le. Tue-moi! Tu as une belle occasion de le faire! è_é**

**Lana: Ne me provoque pas...**

Love s'était avancée de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la sorcière.

**Love: Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule a faire appel à Cya pour essayer de m'éliminer. Là, je t'offre l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute! è_é**

_**(Gray: Euh...** _

_**Epon: Tout ça n'est que du drama inutile à mes yeux. >>')** _

Lana regarda Love avec un regard noir. Si elle le pouvait, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'empêcha de passer à l'acte.

**Love: Tu as peur que Link ne te pardonne jamais, n'est-ce pas?**

**Lana: Ferme-la! Tu ne mérites pas Link, tout comme Link ne mérite pas une nunuche comme toi!**

_**(Gray: Aucune d'entre-vous ne mérite Link, à vrai dire...** _

_**Epon: Exactement!)** _

**Love: Après cette trahison de ta part, je ne pense pas que tu le mérites non plus. Ni toi, ni aucune d'entre-vous.**

_**(Epon: Toi non plus, Love. -w-)** _

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Lana, qui sortit tout à coup son grimoire, et envoya un éclair sur Love, qui la toucha de plein fouet.

_**(Epon: Pff...** _

_**Gray: Pire OOC de tous les temps avec Zelda, sérieux!)** _

Le sort fut tellement violent que la belle en rose _(lol)_ fut propulsée contre un mur qu'elle percuta. La jeune fille se retrouva au sol une nouvelle fois, alors que son opposante, haletante, la regardait avec haine. Voyant Love aussi vulnérable, Lana voulut relancer le même sort pour l'achever. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il s'agissait d'Iria.

**Iria: Calme-toi, Lana. Zelda n'a pas ordonné de l'exécuter. Pas encore.**

_**(Gray: Mais ça viendra, c'est ça? >>')** _

Lana se calma alors, et regarda Iria, avant de finalement tourner le dos à Love, et de s'en aller des cachots sans rien dire. Iria, quant à elle, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Love.

**Iria: Hmph!**

Elle suivit Lana ensuite, laissant Love dans sa cellule.

_**(Epon: Superbe réplique Iria! Vraiment! >>')** _

Pendant ce temps, dans les appartements de Zelda, Link se réveilla doucement. Il était allongé sur un lit, entièrement nu, et les mains et les pieds attachés.

_**(Epon: Je vous demande pardon? o_o** _

_**Gray: Bordel! Ce que je craignais depuis le chapitre précédent est en train de se produire... *facepalm*)** _

**Link: Qu'est-ce que??? O__O**

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas approcher de son lit. Il tourna alors sa tête, et remarqua Zelda dans une robe de chambre rose et très courte _(j'insiste bien sur ce détail, lol!)_ qui le regardait d'un air grave. Link, en constatant sa position, rougit de gêne, tout en la fusillant du regard.

_**(Gray: Le pauvre... >>'** _

_**Epon: Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir lire la suite...)** _

**Link: Zelda, que signifie tout ceci??? è///é**

**Zelda: Je fais ça pour ton bien, Link.**

_**(Epon: Non mais genre!)** _

**Link: Pour mon bien, tu dis? Tu jettes Love au cachot pour une raison minable, tu laisses Lana en liberté malgré sa trahison, tu ordonnes à tes soldats de m'assommer pour m'emmener ici et enlever mes vêtements, et tu penses réellement faire tout ça pour mon bien? Mais tu es complètement malade!**

_**(Gray: J'avoue.)** _

Zelda ne fut pas atteinte par de telles paroles, et se contenta de grimper sur le lit, en se positionnant à califourchon au dessus de Link.

_**(Epon: Nope! Nope! Nope! C'est hors de question que je lise un truc pareil! >>''''''** _

_**Gray: Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lire ce passage, moi non plus. u_u)** _

**Link: Zelda, arrête ça tout de suite! è_é**

**Zelda: Sinon quoi? Tu m'as déjà trahie en désertant pour les beaux yeux d'une cruche sans intérêt. Tu aurais dû être exécuté, Link. Mais j'ai préféré opter pour une punition moins radicale.**

_**(Gray: Sauf que le violer toi-même c'est pire, connasse. -_-** _

_**Epon: Et c'est carrément malsain, surtout si on reconsidère le contexte, et le statut de princesse de Zelda! o_o)** _

**Link: Tu as vraiment l'intention de me faire ça? è_é**

Zelda se mit à caresser le visage de Link en souriant légèrement.

**Zelda: Je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas que ce soit Love qui te le fasse.**

Link fronça les sourcils, et tenta de se débattre. Mais il était bien attaché, et ne pouvait donc pas empêcher Zelda d'agir à sa guise. Les caresses de la princesse _(oh, une rime! lol)_ descendirent au niveau de son torse, puis de son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre sa partie la plus intime.

_**(Epon: Déesses, par pitié, brûlez cette fanfic!)** _

Link grimaça sous l'effet d'un tel contact.

**Link: Zelda, tu vas trop loin! è////é**

**Zelda: Tu es bien gonflé de me dire ça, alors que tu as déserté ton poste pour fuir dans les bras de ta catin de fiancée.**

**Link: Je t'interdis de l'insulter!**

Zelda, comme pour le faire taire, repris ses caresses à un endroit précis de l'anatomie de Link, le faisait gémir légèrement.

_**(Gray: Oh dear...** _

_**Epon: *facepalm, rouge*)** _

Link serra des dents, et regarda Zelda, furieux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la princesse du royaume, celle pour qui il avait combattu, était capable d'une chose pareille. Il n'avait pas envie d'endurer cela, mais Zelda ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il ferma alors les yeux, se préparant physiquement et mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Mais tout à coup, une explosion retentit dehors, faisant trembler les murs du château.

_**(Epon et Gray: Ah? :o)** _

Link avait rouvert les yeux, alors que Zelda s'était levée du lit pour observer par la fenêtre de la chambre: l'armée de Cya avançait en direction du palais pour les attaquer.

**Zelda: Bon sang...**

**Link: Zelda, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

La princesse se rhabilla rapidement, puis attrapa sa rapière, avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre, laissant Link seul, nu et attaché sur le lit.

**Link: Hé! Attends!**

_**(Gray: Ca, c'est con... owo** _

_**Epon: Au moins, ça nous épargne la lecture d'une scène de viol.)** _

Mais hélas, Zelda était déjà partie.

  


\----------------------------------------

  


_(Fin du chapitre! x)_

_**Epon: Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus débile que j'ai jamais lu de ma vie. >>'** _

_**Gray: C'est tellement pas crédible, et en plus, ça a l'air de banaliser le viol.** _

_C'est justement ce problème que j'ai voulu pointer du doigt avec ce chapitre. Et encore, dites-vous que ce que j'ai écrit là, c'est soft, même si ça reste horrible. Dans certains fanfictions (et pas seulement dans celles sur Zelda), c'est vraiment pire! Certains auteurs n'ont aucun scrupule à décrire une scène de viol gratuite (je veux dire par là qu'elle n'est ni nécessaire, ni justifiée scénaristiquement) de façon très explicite et détaillée, et souvent sans conséquences. Alors que dans la réalité, le viol est un crime très grave qui laisse des traumatismes chez les victimes._

_**Gray: Il y a des gens qui sont idiots au point de ne pas comprendre ça? -_-'** _

_Malheureusement, oui. Ici, vous voyez très bien que la tentative de viol de Link par Zelda est complètement sans intérêt, et justifiée par une raison complètement naze. Et je ne spoilerai personne en disant que Link ne gardera aucun traumatisme suite à cela._

_**Epon: Perso, je suis choquée. Voir Zelda agir comme ça envers Link, même dans une fanfic... >>'** _

_Du coup, j'ai réussi à vous en faire oublier la scène avec Lana qui foudroie Love! XD_

_**Gray: Bah cette scène, à part démontrer à quel point la Lana de cette fic est complètement à côté de la plaque, ne sert à rien non plus.** _

_**Epon: En gros, scénaristiquement parlant pour l'histoire, si on exclut la toute fin où on apprend qu'ils se font attaquer, ce chapitre ne sert à rien.** _

_**Gray: De l'action s'annonce dans le chapitre à venir, du coup!** _

_Peut-être... ou pas! :D)_

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Link était seul dans la chambre de la princesse Zelda. Toujours nu et ligoté sur le lit, il tenta de se débattre. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant dehors. L'armée de Zelda et celle de Cya étaient probablement en train de combattre. Il fallait qu'il agisse et vite. Mais il devait avant tout retrouver Love, l'amour de sa vie.

_**(Epon: Merci pour cette dernière précision inutile. >>'** _

_De rien! XD)_

Malheureusement, il était bien attaché, et n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

**Link: Bon sang! è//é**

Il observa alors autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas un quelconque objet coupant à proximité. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien. Le héros soupira, frustré d'être aussi impuissant dans une telle situation critique.

_**(Gray: C'est con, hein?)** _

De son côté, Love, dans sa cellule, entendait également du boucan en dehors du château. Ayant entendu de nombreux soldats courir dans les couloirs, elle en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de Cya.

**Love: Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et vite...**

**Voix dans sa tête: Fais appelle à la force qui sommeille en toi.**

**Love: Quoi? O_o**

_**(Gray: What the hell?** _

_**Epon: Voilà qu'elle se met à entendre une voix, maintenant... -_-)** _

**Voix dans sa tête: Tu possèdes en toi un immense pouvoir. Réveille cette puissance.**

Love ne comprenait pas. Cette voix... C'était la sienne. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. Etait-ce sa conscience?

**Voix dans sa tête: Je suis toi, et tu es moi. Nous somme une seule et même entité. Seulement, je représente ta puissance endormie. Pour la réveiller, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec ton âme soeur.**

_**(Gray: Love est devenue schizophrène entre-temps, ou quoi?** _

_Va savoir! ^^)_

**Love: Ne faire qu'un avec mon âme soeur?**

Parlait-elle de Link?

_**(Epon: Attendez un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par "ne faire qu'un avec son âme soeur", exactement? O_o** _

_**Gray: J'ai ma petite idée, et j'espère de plus profond de mon coeur que ce n'est pas ça qui va se passer... >>'** _

_Tu pense à quoi? owo_

_**Gray: ... *préfère ne rien dire*)** _

**Voix dans sa tête: Oui. Il faut que tu le rejoignes pour cela. Ce n'est qu'une fois ton pouvoir à son apogée qu'Hyrule aura une chance d'être sauvé.**

Love: D'accord, mais comment je peux faire pour sortir de ce cachot? :o

_**(Epon: Love qui demande à elle-même la solution à son problème...** _

_**Gray: Bref. u_u)** _

**Voix dans sa tête: Concentre-toi. Pense à la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Cette pensée t'aidera à emmagasiner de la force. Concentre ensuite cette énergie dans tes mains, et détruit cette cage qui te retient prisonnière.**

_**(Epon: Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? =_=** _

_**Gray: J'avoue que c'est perché. En plus de n'avoir aucune logique, cette solution arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe comme ça.)** _

Love hésita un instant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette voix intérieur s'était manifestée, mais elle décida de l'écouter, et tenta le tout pour le tout. Toutes ses pensées allèrent vers Link. Elle pensa à son bien-aimé de toutes ses forces. Son physique parfait... Son caractère parfait... Ses oreilles si sexy...

_(Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher pour les oreilles! XD_

_**Epon et Gray: N'importe quoi. u_u)** _

Petit à petit, Love senti une puissante énergie envahir son corps tout en entier. Si elle en avait la possibilité, elle aurait pu soulever des montagnes.

_**(Epon et Gray: Carrément? >>')** _

Affichant à présent un air déterminé, elle s'approcha près des barreaux de sa cellule, et toucha ces dernières. De l'électricité apparut autour de Love, et les barreaux de sa prison fondirent comme neige au soleil.

_**(Gray: Du fer qui fond avec de l'électricité...** _

_**Epon: Je cherchons pas à comprendre. u_u)** _

Love pouvait à présent sortir de son cachot. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et se mit à courir à travers tout le château à la recherche de son fiancé adoré. Elle savait que Link était encore dans le château. Elle pouvait le ressentir.

_**(Epon: J'ignorais que Love possédait la faculté de détecter les énergies des autres...)** _

L'amour puissant qu'elle ressentait pour lui la guidait, jusqu'à l'amener dans les appartements de Zelda.

_**(Epon: Ah... -_-** _

_**Gray: On a littéralement le pouvoir de l'amour, là. -_-')** _

Arrivé dans la chambre de la princesse, elle le vit: Link, nu, allongé et attaché. Il était absolument magnifique, et des rougeurs montèrent aux joues de Love devant une telle scène.

_**(Epon et Gray: *double facepalm* )** _

**Link: Love! Tu es là! Je suis content de te revoir... même si... Hum...**

Il avait détourné son regard, rouge comme une tomate. Il n'imaginait pas se montrer en tenue d'Adam devant celle qu'elle aimait aussi rapidement.

_**(Gray: Je sais que la situation est gênante, mais le moment est mal choisi pour vos niaiseries. >>')** _

Love afficha un sourire. Elle était heureuse de retrouver Link, et se précipita vers lui en sortant un couteau pour couper les liens qui l'attachaient. Link s'apprêtait ensuite à se lever du lit pour se rhabiller, mais Love le retint.

**Link: Love? :o**

**Love: Link... Quand j'étais dans les cachots, j'ai entendu une voix au fond de moi. Elle m'a révélé qu'un immense pouvoir sommeillait en moi, et que la libérer pourrait sauver Hyrule de Cya. Seulement, pour la libérer, je ne dois faire qu'un avec mon âme soeur.**

_**(Gray: Bordel de merde... Ce à quoi j'avais pensé tout à l'heure risque de se produire.** _

_**Epon: Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lire le reste...)** _

Link réfléchit à ces paroles sans lâcher son amoureuse du regard. Il avait très bien compris où celle-ci voulait en venir. Il était plutôt gêné, mais si cela pouvait permettre de débarrasser définitivement Hyrule de Cya et de son armée, alors il devait le faire. Pour Hyrule. Pour Love. Et pour lui. Il attrapa alors Love, et se mit à l'embrasser comme jamais.

/!\ ATTENTION: LEMOOOOOOON! Je suis gentille, j'ai fait soft. /!\

_**(Epon: Nope! Fuck this shit! Soft ou pas, je veux pas lire ça! *plaque son visage contre l'épaule de Gray en fermant les yeux*** _

_**Gray: *pousse un profond soupir, et affiche un air blasé devant un tel texte*** )_

Tout en l'embrassant, il enleva les vêtements qui recouvraient le corps sublime de Love _(lol)_. Il se mit ensuite à la recouvrir de baiser partout sur son corps. En faisant cela, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il la désirait depuis bien longtemps. Et c'était également le cas pour la rose. Celle-ci se laissa faire, alors que Link l'allongeait sur le lit pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Les baisers de son héros étaient si agréables.

**Love: Link...**

_**(Gray: Roh ta gueule, et baise en silence! *facepalm*** _

_**Epon: *s'obstine à ne pas vouloir lire cette scène*)** _

**Link: Je t'aime Love...**

Le beau blond en voulait plus, tout comme sa fiancé. Entre baisers passionnées et caresses torrides, la température montait graduellement entre les deux. Puis, doucement, et avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait, Link entra en Love.

_**(Gray: Kam. Cette scène était-elle vraiment nécessaire? Et dans un moment pareil, en plus? -_-'** _

_Au risque de te surprendre, oui! XD)_

La jeune pousse grimaça légèrement au contact, et des larmes commençaient à perler ses yeux. Elle observa alors Link, qui lui souriait tendrement, tout en essuyant ses larmes.

**Link: Tu es magnifique, Love...**

**Love: Toi aussi... Link...**

_**(Epon: *toujours le visage collé contre l'épaule de Gray* C'est fini?** _

_**Gray: Pas encore, malheureusement. >>')** _

Link attendit quelques instant pour laisser à Love le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en elle. Puis, doucement, il commença à faire des va-et-viens, lui faisait émettre des gémissements de plaisir. Cet instant continua, procurant un plaisir intense aussi bien chez Link que chez Love. C'est enivré par se plaisir que Link accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir sa fiancée de plus en plus fort.

_**(Gray: Quand je pense que dehors, pendant ce temps, t'as Zelda et les autres qui doivent probablement livrer une lutte acharnée face à leurs ennemis...** _

_**Epon: Je crois que c'est ça le pire, en fait. >>')** _

**Love: Oh... Link... Han... Oui! Link! Je... Je t'aime! *o***

_**(Gray: *éclate de rire* Ce smiley! XD)** _

**Link: Nnh... Nnh... Love... Je t'aime... Nnh... aussi...**

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre ensemble le 7ème ciel, le corps de Love s'illumina et s'entoura d'une aura rose, alors que des éclairs étaient apparus à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château.

_**(Gray: What the hell? O_o** _

_**Epon: Hm? *ose enfin regarder de nouveau le texte*)** _

**Link: Love? :o**

Le corps de celle-ci se mit à léviter au milieu de la pièce, et des vêtements commencèrent à habiller son corps. C'était une robe courte noire, avec quelques ruban roses. Love portait également un collant rose avec des pois noirs, ainsi que des chaussures à talons.

_**(Epon et Gray: O____O)** _

Link était complètement subjugué par la beauté de cette nouvelle tenue que portait sa bien-aimée.

_**(Epon: Euh... Bof? -w-** _

_**Gray: Attends, si je comprends bien, les deux ont fait l'amour juste pour faire ça? -_-'** _

_Yep! XD)_

La belle aux cheveux roses, quant à elle, adressa un sourire à Link.

**Love: Merci Link. Grâce à toi, je ressens un pouvoir surpuissant en moi. Avec elle, je pourrais vaincre Cya et ses sbires! :)**

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_(Fin du chapitre! Et fin de toute logique dans cette histoire aussi! XD_

_**Epon: C'était le grand n'importe quoi. Mais vraiment. -_-'** _

_**Gray: Je ne m'attendais pas à une scène de lemon à un instant pareil, en fait. Et la raison pour laquelle elle a eu lieu... sans commentaire. >>'** _

_Les scènes de lemon gratuites ou justifiées par une raison bancale, sont monnaie courante dans ce genre de fanfictions! Et encore, dites-vous que pour ce texte, j'ai été sympa. Parce que la plupart des lemons dans les fanfics, non seulement c'est beaucoup plus explicite, c'est inutilement long, mais en plus c'est mal écrit et ça emploi des mots vulgaires que je tairai ici._

_**Epon: Il faudrait que les gens se calment avec leurs hormones, au bout d'un moment. Parce que ça devient ridicule à ce stade.** _

_**Gray: J'avoue...** _

_Sinon, un commentaire sur la nouvelle apparence de Love? :D_

_**Epon: ...** _

_**Gray: ...** _

_Okay! Merci beaucoup! XD)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sur le champ de bataille en dehors du château, alors que l'armée de Cya avait pris l'avantage sur celle de Zelda, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le ciel qui s'était obscurcit. Le tonnerre grondait, et quelques éclairs apparaissaient de temps en temps.

**Linkle: Qu'est-ce qui se passe? :o**

**Iria: C'est Cya qui a provoqué cet orage soudain? o_o**

**Cya: Non, ce n'est pas moi.**

_**(Epon: Tu n'étais pas obligée de répondre à cette question, Cya... -w-)** _

**Impa: Regardez!**

La Sheikah montra une silhouette qui lévitait depuis une fenêtre du palais jusqu'à eux. C'était Love. Dans sa nouvelle tenue, et dont les ailes ressemblant à des ailes de démons étaient déployés.

_**(Gray: Hein? Comment ça?** _

_Oui! J'ai oublié de préciser que Love possède des ailes de ce style, maintenant. Autant qu'elle soit styley jusqu'au bout! :D_

_**Epon: De ce que je visualise, je ne trouve pas la tenue de Love styley comme tu dis, perso. >>)** _

**Midona: Love? O___O**

**Zelda: Mais, pourquoi cette pimbêche est là? Je l'avais faite enfermée pourtant! èoé**

_**(Epon: *pouffe de rire en voyant le smiley de Zelda* XD** _

_**Gray: Toujours aussi sympa, la princesse d'Hyrule de cette histoire. -_-')** _

**Cya: Toi...**

Cya était en train de fusiller la belle en rose _(lol)_ du regard, tout comme Lana, qui n'était pas non plus heureuse de la revoir. Love s'était posée entre le camp allié et le camp adverse, et s'était tourné vers Cya.

**Love: Il est temps que cette guerre cesse.**

Mais cette simple réplique fit rire la sorcière noire.

**Cya: Parce que tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter, moi et mon armée?**

_**(Epon et Gray: Elle t'avait quasiment one-shot la dernière fois... -w-)** _

**Love: Avant, je n'étais pas assez forte pour le faire. Mais maintenant, grâce à Link, l'amour de ma vie, j'ai gagné la puissance nécessaire pour vous terrasser, toi et tes acolytes.**

_**(Epon: Love essaye d'être badass, mais ça sonne tellement faux... >>'** _

_**Gray: Mais grave!)** _

C'est alors que Volga, Ghirahim et Xanto étaient passés devant Cya pour faire face à Love. Au même moment, Link, qui s'était revêtu, était arrivé sur le champ de bataille à son tour. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil à Zelda, ou à ses autres alliés. Actuellement, il observait Love faire face à leurs ennemis.

**Ghirahim: Alors voilà la jeune fille qui a vaincu Iscerro...**

_**(Epon: Izéro oui, plutôt! u_u** _

_**Gray: *rigole* Pas mal! X'D)** _

**Xanto: Hé hé hé... Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle. x)**

Volga, néanmoins, était méfiant. Il avait vu Love à l'oeuvre, et savait qu'elle pouvait s'avérer surpuissante.

**Cya: Ramenez-moi la tête de cette catin!**

_**(Gray: Qu'est-ce qu'on parie que Love les bute en cinq secondes chrono? -w-** _

_**Epon: Je ne prends même pas la peine de parier quoi que ce soit, tellement c'est évident. >>')** _

Ghirahim et Xanto foncèrent alors simultanément vers Love. Mais des ondes électrices entoura le corps de la rose, et repoussa les deux qui furent obligés de reculer. _(Voilà! Quelques fautes de conjugaison, c'est gratuit!)_

_**(Epon et Gray: N'importe quoi! uwu)** _

**Ghirahim: Woah... Quelle puissance colossale!**

**Xanto: Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de puissance de sa part!**

_**(Gray: Messieurs, félicitations! Vous êtes inutiles. -w-)** _

**Zelda: Comment est-ce possible?**

**Ruto: Mais qu'est donc cette fille? O_o**

Love, sans rien dire, tendit sa main en direction de Ghirahim, et un puissant éclair s'abattit sur lui, l'électrocutant de plein fouet. Le monarque démoniaque s'effondra au sol, mort, et le corps calciné.

_**(Epon: *facepalm*** _

_**Gray: Rest in peace, Ghighi. -w-)** _

Tous étaient choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Xanto le premier.

**Xanto: Ghi... rahim? O_o**

En voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas, l'usurpateur fut pris d'une crise de panique.

**Xanto: Hiiiiiiiii!!! >o< **

_**(Epon et Gray: Sérieusement, Xanto? -___-')** _

Il se mit à courir loin de Love pour espérer ne pas subir le même sort que son allié. Malheureusement pour lui, Love avait tendu sa main en sa direction, et la foudre s'abattit sur lui, le tuant sur le coup, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec Ghirahim.

_**(Gray: Elle les a littéralement buté en cinq secondes chrono...** _

_**Epon: Je ne vais faire un commentaire. C'est n'importe quoi ce truc. >>)** _

Tout le monde demeurait bouche-bée. Love, en quelques secondes à peine, venait d'abattre deux de leurs ennemis les plus puissants.

_(Ta gueule, c'est magique! uwu_

_**Epon et Gray: -___-')** _

**Lana: Non mais je rêve...**

**Impa: Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rêve...**

_**(Epon: Ce qui est bien dommage. -w-)** _

**Iria: Love vient de tuer Xanto et Ghirahim...**

**Link: Elle avait réussi à éliminer Iscerro précédemment.**

Le regard de tous s'était tourné vers Link, alors que celui-ci adressait un regard noir à Zelda.

**Link: Si elle était restée dans le cachot dans lequel tu l'as si injustement enfermée, vous auriez déjà perdu cette bataille depuis longtemps. è_é**

_**(Gray: ... Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas tort pour le coup.** _

_**Epon: Surtout qu'en plus, Link était ligoté dans un lit, et ne pouvait pas intervenir non plus. Du coup, Zeldébile a été doublement conne. Mais bon, vu que cette histoire en elle-même est conne, donc les personnages sont cons. -w-'** _

_**Gray: Après, en vrai, Zelda, Impa, Midona, Ruto, Lana et Linkle auraient pu les battre.** _

_**Epon: En vrai, oui. Dans cette histoire, c'est pas sûr.)** _

Zelda, mais également Midona, Lana, Iria et Ruto lui rendirent un regard semblable, avant de se tourner vers Love, qui observait à présent Cya et Volga.

**Volga: La puissance de cette demoiselle dépasse l'entendement...**

**Cya: Comment est-ce possible? O_O**

**Love: Cette apparence, et cette puissance, je la dois à Link, et à notre amour mutuel que nous avons consommé à l'instant.**

_**(Epon et Gray: *double facepalm*** _

_Oui, il faut bien rappeler ce moment, voyons! UwU)_

Cette révélation choqua tout le monde.

**Zelda: JE TE DEMANDE PARDON?!**

_**(Epon: *pousse un profond soupir* Oui Zelda, Link a baisé Love, tu as bien capté! Maintenant, est-ce que toi et tes copines pouvez enfin servir à quelque chose, et terrasser Cya et son armée? S'il vous plaît?** _

_**Gray: Ep n'en peut plus de cette histoire! ^^** _

_**Epon: J'avoue que je commence à être soulée... >>')** _

**Midona: J'ai mal entendu, rassurez-moi.**

**Lana: Comment vous avez-pu...**

**Link: Il serait temps que vous vous fassiez une raison... Toutes autant que vous êtes. >>'**

Tout le monde fut choqué par cette révélation. Et particulièrement Cya qui observait à présent Love avec une envie de meurtre.

**Cya: Tu as osé souillé mon Link, espèce de catin... Tu vas payer pour ça!**

La sorcière noir invoqua une armée de Dark-Link qui foncèrent tous en direction de Love.

**Love: Ô déesse de la foudre, je fais appelle à toi. Déchaîne ta colère! Love Electric Breaker!**

_**(Gray: ... Love Electric Breaker...** _

_**Epon: Bref. -_-)** _

Une multitude d'éclairs s'abattit sur tout le champ de bataille, électrocutant violemment tous les Dark-Link, mais également toute l'armée de Cya, qui se retrouva décimée en quelques secondes. Volga s'était transformé en dragon, et avait recouvert la sorcière noire avec ses ailes pour la protéger de cette attaque. Mais même si Cya était épargnée, Volga avait pris cher, et s'était effondré au sol, le corps à moitié calciné.

_**(Epon: Euh... Volga est un dragon. Donc, ça ne devrait pas le déranger d'être à moitié calciné. Si?** _

_**Gray: La logique de cette fic s'est définitivement barrée.)** _

**Cya: Volga!**

Mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Il n'était pas mort car il respirait encore, mais il était sonné par une telle attaque.

_**(Epon: Même si c'est une fic complètement naze, ça m'aurait fait un peu chier de voir Volga mourir de cette manière.** _

_**Gray: J'avoue.)** _

**Love: Abandonne, Cya. Ghirahim, Xanto et Iscerro sont morts. Volga est vaincu. Ton armée est tombée. Rends-toi, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort.**

**Cya: Alors là, tu rêves! Jamais je n'abandonnerai face à une idiote telle que toi. Je préfère encore mourir! Je me demande sincèrement ce que Link te trouve! è_é**

_**(Gray: On se le demande tous, ma chère... >>')** _

Mais alors que Cya s'était mise en position d'attaque face à Love, Link, qui était armé de son épée et de son bouclier, s'était placé à côté de sa bien aimée pour faire face à à la sorcière noire.

**Link: Love possède plein de qualités que tu ne possèdes pas, Cya.**

_**(Epon: Exemple?)** _

**Cya: Entendez-vous cela? Tu as vraiment des goûts étranges, mon chéri. Mais soit. Ton choix semble fait, et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis. Dans ce cas, tu crèveras en même temps que cette trainée et de tous tes petits amis!**

Sur ces mots, elle avait invoqué une énorme boule d'énergie noire dans le ciel, qui avait foncé droit vers l'armée de Zelda.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

_(To be continued! Je pense que vous l'avez compris: On approche du dénouement de cette histoire._

_**Epon: Pas trop tôt! >>'** _

_**Gray: Si seulement la boule de Cya pouvait exterminer tous les autres personnages... -w-** _

_C'est une possibilité! Mais ce serait un peu contraire au principe même de cette histoire qui met en avant la Mary-Sue qu'est Love! x)_

_**Epon: Vivement la fin de cette histoire, pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. Je commence à sérieusement me lasser de ces conneries. -_-** _

_**Gray: Je suis un peu comme elle, pour le coup...** _

_Elle approche, elle approche! :D)_

  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

La boule d'énergie de Cya venait de s'abattre sur l'armée de Zelda. Elle était si puissante qu'elle avait mis à terre tout le monde.

_**(Epon: Ah?)** _

Tout le monde, sauf Love.

_**(Epon: Ah. -_-'** _

_**Gray: Il fallait s'y attendre.)** _

Link, Zelda, Midona, Linkle, Impa, Lana, Iria et Ruto étaient au sol. Ils étaient conscients, mais tous affaiblis.

_**(Gray: L'armée de Zelda n'est constituée que de ces personnes? Où sont les soldats?** _

_Dans ton cul? :o_

_**Gray: Je savais que tu m'aurais sorti ça. -w-)** _

**Midona: Quelle puissance...**

**Iria: On n'arrivera jamais à la vaincre, à cette allure...**

_(En même temps Iria, comment te dire que tu ne fais pas le poids face à un adversaire pareil, contrairement aux autres qui sont plus expérimentés, niveau combat? ^^)_

**Linkle: Love...?**

Le regard de tous s'était tourné vers la belle en rose _(lol)_ qui se tenait face à Cya de façon badass _(relol)_ , et qui la regardait d'un air grave.

**Love: Il te faudra plus que ça pour m'arrêter, Cya.**

_**(Epon: Le facteur Mary-Sue t'aide bien. u_u)** _

**Cya: Comment une sombre idiote telle que toi à pu résister à ma grande puissance?!**

**Love: Je suis la fille de Sunstar, la déesse de la foudre. Je possède donc une puissance supérieur à la tienne.**

_**(Gray: Sunstar... -__-'** _

_**Epon: Ce nom n'a aucun sens, vu que le soleil est une étoile. >>'** _

_**Gray: Hylia, Nayru, Din, Farore et Sunstar... Il fait tellement tâche, ce nom! Je veux dire, quitte à choisir un nom pour une nouvelle déesse, autant trouver un nom qui sonne plus hyrulien!)** _

**Cya: Toi? La fille d'une déesse? Tu n'en a vraiment pas la carrure. Mais soit! Sang divin ou pas, je vais t'anéantir!**

La sorcière noire tendit son sceptre vers la rose pour lui envoyer une onde de choc maléfique. Mais Love effectua un salto arrière pour l'éviter, avant d'envoyer plusieurs couteau de lancer en direction de Cya, qui invoqua un Link noir pour les encaisser à sa place.

_**(Gray: Pas très sympa pour le Link noir, mais soit.)** _

Love déploya alors ses ailes démoniaque, et vola droit vers Cya pour l'attaquer au corps à corps. Mais Cya se téléporta quelques mètres plus loin pour l'éviter.

_**(Epon: Cya peut faire ça? :o** _

_**Gray: *hausse des épaules*)** _

**Link: Love...**

Link venait de se relever avec difficulté, armé de son épée. En voyant cela, Cya afficha un grand sourire.

**Cya: Tu es tellement adorable dans cet état, mon héros! ♥w♥**

_**(Epon: Sweet Nayru... >>'** _

_**Gray: Elle se décrédibilise plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. -w-)** _

**Link: La ferme! è_é**

Le blond fonça vers Cya, l'épée levé dans le but de l'abattre sur la sorcière. Mais celle-ci invoqua une boule d'énergie qui toucha Link de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol.

**Love: LINK! >O<**

_**(Gray: Que Link agisse comme un gros con tout au long de l'histoire, passe encore, même si c'est chiant. Mais qu'il soit aussi inutile en combat, j'ai du mal à digérer. -_-'** _

_**Epon: J'avoue. :/ )** _

Love accourut vers Link pour voir s'il allait bien, pendant que Cya rigolait.

**Cya: Cette fille aux cheveux roses t'a rendu faible, mon mignon. Mais ça va s'arranger. Lorsque j'aurais débarrassé le monde de son existence, tu pourras compter sur moi pour te rendre fort et heureux! x)**

_**(Epon: Rêve pas trop quand-même, Cyabrutie. >>'** _

_**Gray: Pfff... XD** _

_Ok, alors on a Zeldébile, Lanasshole, Iriandouille, Midonaze, Rutordure, et maintenant Cyabrutie!)_

**Link: Jamais de la vie... Seule Love me rendra heureux. Et à vrai dire, elle me rend plus fort que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.**

_**(Epon: Tellement fort que tu n'arrives même pas à la frapper, Linkouille. -w-** _

_**Gray: *est mort de rire devant des surnoms pareils*)** _

C'est alors qu'une lueur se mit à briller sur le dos de la main de Love.

**Love: Qu'est-ce que...?**

La main de Link, et de Zelda se mirent à luire également.

_**(Gray: Attendez, stop! Ne me dites pas que Love détient une Triforce!** _

_**Epon: Je crois que si... -w-')** _

**Zelda: Non... C'est impossible... Cette Triforce existe vraiment?**

**Midona: Comment ça?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle Triforce? Je pensais que toi, Link et Ganondorf étiez les seuls à les posséder.**

_**(Gray: ... Euh, là c'est plus une Triforce du coup, s'il y en a quatre. Et puis vu qu'on n'a pas croisé Ganondorf dans cette histoire, qu'est-ce que la Triforce de la force est devenue?** _

_**Epon: Dans Hyrule Warriors, c'est...** _

_Pas de spoiler du jeu, s'il vous plaît! -o-'_

_**Epon et Gray: ...)** _

**Zelda: A vrai dire, il existe une quatrième Triforce. Mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé de détenteur, jusqu'à maintenant.**

**Ruto: Une quatrième Triforce? o_o**

**Zelda: Oui... La Triforce de l'amour.**

_**(Epon: Naaaan, t'as pas osé Kam. >>'** _

_J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Désolée! XD_

_**Gray: Cette histoire s'empire de chapitre en chapitre. C'est un exploit à ce niveau. -w-)** _

Love était surprise. Elle possédait donc la Triforce de l'amour? Link posa doucement sa main par-dessus celle de sa bien aimée. Sa Triforce du courage brillait également. Le héros lui adressa un tendre sourire.

**Link: Mon amour, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Avec cette Triforce en toi, et en unissant nos forces, nous pouvons vaincre Cya. :)**

_**(Epon: J'ai même plus envie de commenter. La Triforce de l'amour m'a dégoûtée. >>'** _

_**Gray: Comme je te comprends, Ep... -w-')** _

Mais la sorcière noire ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon oeil, et affichait un air fâché.

**Cya: Je me fiche de vos Triforces à la noix! Je vais tous vous détruire maintenant!**

Sur ces mots, elle invoqua de nouveau une immense boule d'énergie noire, encore plus grosse que celle qui avait mis l'armée de Zelda K.O.

**Impa: Bon sang...**

**Linkle: Nous sommes fichus... o___o**

_**(Gray: Quelle belle bande de bras cassés, quand-même... -_-)** _

La boule se mit à descendre vers tout le monde. Zelda et ses alliés pensaient que leur fin avait sonné. Mais Link et Love combinèrent les pouvoirs des Triforces du courage et de l'amour, et un puissant rayon de lumière fut invoqué. Descendant du ciel, il pourfendit la boule d'énergie de Cya, et pulvérisa par la même occasion cette dernière.

**Cya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!**

_**(Gray: ...** _

_**Epon: Je ne suis même pas surprise. -w-)** _

Il ne restait plus rien de la sorcière noir, si ce n'est que des cendres.

**Lana: Cya... o_o**

**Linkle: Ils ont... réussi?**

Tout à coup, Linkle se releva pour sauter de joie.

**Linkle: YEAH! ILS ONT REUSSI A VAINCRE NOS ENNEMIS! C'EST TROP COOL! *o***

_**(Epon: Quelle cruche... >>')** _

**Zelda: Je n'arrive pas à le croire... o_o**

**Midona: On a rêvé, n'est-ce pas?**

**Impa: Je n'en ai pas l'impression.**

La sheikah s'était relevée, et s'était avancée vers Zelda pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

**Impa: Nous devons notre vie à Link et à Love, sur ce coup. :)**

Le regard de la souveraine d'Hyrule s'était tourné vers le magnifique couple _(MDR)_ qui venait de s'enlacer tendrement. Love avait également retrouvé son apparence normal.

**Love: Nous avons réussi... Ensemble... :)**

**Link: Nous aurons enfin la paix, dorénavant. :)**

Les deux s'embrassèrent tendrement, alors que leurs alliés se relevaient chacun leur tour. C'est alors que le regard de Ruto se posa sur Volga, qui était toujours allongé au sol, inconscient.

_**(Gray: J'ai failli l'oublier, lui. >>'** _

_**Epon: J'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire tuer de façon complètement pété, lui aussi. e_e)** _

**Midona: C'est un ennemi au même titre que Cya. Nous devons l'éliminer.**

**Love: Non!**

La belle en rose, toujours dans les bras de Link, venait de réagir, à l'étonnement de tout le monde.

**Iria: Comment ça, non?**

**Love: Volga est déjà vaincu. De plus, ce n'était pas le plus hostile de nos ennemis. Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterait de le tuer, lui aussi?**

_**(Epon: ... What?** _

_**Gray: Elle va nous jouer la carte de la miséricorde...)** _

**Link: Love...**

**Zelda: Tu es sérieuse?**

**Love: Oui, je le suis. Cya est vaincue. Ghirahim, Xanto et Iscerro aussi. Avec toute l'armée adverse détruite, Volga se retrouve seul. Je ne pense pas qu'il représente une grande menace, maintenant.**

_**(Gray: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? -_-'** _

_**Epon: La logique de Love m'échappe, pour le coup.)** _

**Impa: Cela ne fait pas de Volga quelqu'un d'inoffensif pour autant. Il ne serait pas très prudent de le laisser en liberté.**

_**(Epon et Gray: Merci Impa! u_u)** _

**Love: Dans ce cas, enfermons le dans les donjons du château, le temps qui se rétablisse. Et observons comme il réagira en voyant que nous l'avons épargner.**

Link observa longuement sa fiancée, l'air pensif. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Love fasse preuve de pitié envers l'un de leurs féroces ennemis. Mais d'un autre côté, la bataille était terminée. Beaucoup de sang avait déjà coulé. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire couler davantage.

_**(Gray: Bah, du sang en plus ou moins, ça change pas grand chose dans un champ de bataille.)** _

**Link: Je suis d'accord pour procéder comme ça.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers Zelda, en attendant sa réponse. Après tout, c'était à elle de décider. La princesse aux cheveux blonds observa d'abord Volga au sol, puis Link, et enfin Love. Et elle poussa finalement un soupir de résignation.

**Zelda: D'accord. Nous allons tenter le coup, en espérant que tout se passe bien.**

**Midona: Tu en es sûre? :o**

Ne lâchant pas le jeune couple qui était en train de s'embrasser du regard, Zelda murmura.

**Zelda: Pas vraiment. Mais après une telle bataille qui a failli nous coûter la vie, mieux vaut ne pas éveiller à nouveau les tensions au sein de notre armée.**

_**(Epon: ... Tu as fait gratuitement enfermé Love, tu l'as tabassée, tu étais à deux doigts de violer Link, et maintenant tu veux éviter les tensions au sein de ton équipe? -_-** _

_**Gray: C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là.)** _

Finalement, Zelda ordonna à plusieurs de ses soldats d'emmener Volga jusqu'au donjon du palais, et la jeune femme, suivie par tout le monde, se dirigèrent vers le château, probablement pour savourer leur victoire face à Cya et à ses acolytes.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

_(Fin de cet avant-dernier chapitre! x)_

_**Epon: C'était vachement nul, pour un combat final. En plus, le Deus Ex Machina avec la triforce de l'amour est complètement stupide, en plus d'être complètement incohérent avec l'univers de Zelda en général, et de rendre Love ridiculement puissante.** _

_**Gray: En plus, 75% des personnages n'ont servi à rien. Et à la fin, je trouve que Zelda s'adoucit trop rapidement. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait dans les chapitres d'avant, je trouve ça trop brutal pour être crédible.** _

_**Epon: Je suis d'accord sur ce point.** _

_Voyez le bon côté des choses: Volga n'est pas mort! ^^_

_**Gray: Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi Love voulait à tout prix l'épargner. Mais bref! Je suis bien content que cette fic touche à sa fin. >>'** _

_Attends de voir le dernier chapitre, avant de dire ça!_

_**Epon: Pour une fois, j'ai hâte qu'un chapitre de Love sorte pour me dire que c'est enfin la dernière partie de cette horrible histoire. -w-** _

_Rendez-vous dans pas trop longtemps, alors! ^^)_

  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

Eclipse de 7 ans

_**(Epon: Eclipse au lieu de ellipse...** _

_Yup! Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette fiction sans faire cette erreur, voyons! :D)_

Le royaume d'Hyrule était en paix. Une petite fille de 7 ans et aux cheveux roses courait joyeusement à travers les couloirs du Palais, sous les yeux attendrit des soldats qu'elle croisait en chemin.

**Soldat: Faites attention, princesse Rose! Vous risquez de tomber, à force de courir ainsi! :o**

**Rose: Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, monsieur le soldat! x)**

_**(Gray: Stop. Bon, il faut être un peu bête pour ne pas capter tout de suite que cette Rose est la fille de Love et de Link. Mais... Pourquoi "princesse" Rose?** _

_**Epon: C'est la question que je me pose, justement...)** _

La petite Rose tourna alors sur un couloir à sa droite, mais percuta quelqu'un, et tomba au sol.

**Rose: Oups! Désolée! ^^'''**

Elle vit que la personne qu'elle avait bousculé était Linkle.

**Rose: Tante Linkle! *^***

_**(Epon: ... Okay?** _

_**Gray: Je suis un peu paumé, là.)** _

**Linkle: Et bien, ma petite Rose! Tu as bien grandi depuis! Mais tu es toujours aussi mignonne! x)**

**Rose: Tu es venue voir mon papa et ma maman? ^^**

**Linkle: Oui. J'ai quelques informations à leur transmettre.**

**Rose: Quoi donc? :o**

**Linkle: C'est au sujet de tous nos amis qui sont repartis chez eux. :)**

**Rose: D'accord! Je t'emmène jusqu'à eux, alors! x)**

Elle saisit la main de Linkle, et se dirigea à la salle du trône avec elle.

_**(Epon: Ne me dites pas que...)** _

Love était assise sur le siège royal, et Link et Impa se tenaient debout à sa droite et à sa gauche.

_**(Epon: Bordel de merde. -___-'** _

_**Gray: Est-ce qu'on doit comprendre que Love est devenue la reine d'Hyrule? Où est passée Zelda? o_o)** _

**Rose: Maman! Papa! *o***

La petite fille accourut vers Link et Love, et sauta dans leurs bras, sous les yeux bienveillants d'Impa et de Linkle.

**Linkle: Je suis bien heureuse de vous voir, Link et Love... Enfin... Je veux dire, vos altesses! ^^'**

**Link: Voyons Linkle, pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec nous. Nous sommes amis! x)**

_**(Epon: Link est le roi d'Hyrule, alors? O___O** _

_**Gray: ... Je sais pas quoi dire. Quoi que si, j'ai plein de truc à dire, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Déjà, où est Zelda? Pourquoi Love a pris sa place de souveraine, alors qu'elle n'a pas de sang royal, et qu'elle n'ait pas liée à Zelda?** _

_**Epon: Lisons la suite pour voir...)** _

**Love: Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans notre palais. ^^**

_**(Epon et Gray: ... Votre Palais? -___-')** _

**Linkle: C'est vraiment gentil, Love. Merci. Je viens vous voir avec les nouvelles de nos alliés. ^^**

**Impa: Comment se portent-ils? :)**

**Linkle: Midona s'occupe bien du royaume du Crépuscule. Depuis la disparition de Xanto, ce monde est devenu aussi paisible qu'Hyrule. D'ailleurs, elle vous en remercie pour ça. Iria est retournée dans son village natal. Elle a voulu abandonné les armes pour s'occuper de son village en tant que fermière. Ruto, elle, règne sur le domaine Zora avec Volga.**

_**(Epon et Gray: WHAT THE HELL?! O__O** _

_**Epon: Ruto avec Volga? Mais... D'où? Comment? Pourquoi? o_o** _

_**Gray: Là on a atteint le summum du scénario débilement cliché, rushé, et sans aucun sens logique! >>')** _

**Linkle: D'ailleurs, Ruto attend un heureux évènement. x)**

**Love: Elle est enceinte? :D**

**Linkle hocha affirmativement la tête.**

_**(Epon et Gray: ...)** _

**Rose: Ce sera une fille ou un garçon? :3**

**Linkle: On ne le sait pas encore, ma puce. ^^**

**Link: Qu'en est-il de Lana? :o**

Mais suite à la mention du nom de cette dernière, Linkle baissa la tête, attristée.

**Linkle: Depuis qu'elle a décidé de quitter Hyrule, il y a sept ans après notre victoire face à Cya, elle a bien changé. Elle n'est plus aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, et est même devenue très froide, cynique et sarcastique.**

_**(Epon: Lana, OOC dans cette histoire jusqu'au bout. -w-** _

_**Gray: Pauvre personnage au potentiel gâché. >>)** _

**Linkle: Toutefois, elle se porte bien. J'ai tenté de la convaincre de revenir au royaume, mais elle a refusé. :/**

**Love: Je vois... :(**

La belle en rose culpabilisait par rapport à Lana. Pour elle, c'était sa faute si la sorcière blanche ne voulait plus revenir à Hyrule.

_**(Epon: Et Zelda?)** _

Link avait senti cela, et avait saisit à la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

**Link: Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Love. Et puis je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. :)**

Impa soupira intérieurement. Même si Hyrule était en paix aujourd'hui, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un nouveau danger. De plus, avec Zelda qui était décédée suite à une terrible maladie qui l'a frappée il y a quatre ans, le royaume s'était affaibli.

_**(Epon: ... Vous êtes sérieux, là? >>'** _

_**Gray: Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Zelda mourir. Et encore moins comme ça. -_-')** _

Mais la sheikah savait que Link et Love allaient faire en sorte d'arranger les choses en prenant le trône. Ensemble, ils étaient capable de faire des miracles. En plus, depuis la naissance de leur fille Rose, leur couple était plus fort et unis que jamais. Ensemble, ils allaient gouverner Hyrule avec volonté et générosité.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


Sauf qu'Epon et Gray en avaient décidé autrement. Me menaçant de me tuer alors que je tape ces lignes, le duo avec qui vous avez suivi cette histoire m'ordonna de créer un portail en direction de cet Hyrule qu'ils jugeaient infâme et irrespectueux envers le véritable Hyrule. Tous deux débarquèrent donc à la salle du trône, à l'étonnement de tous.

**Epon: Ca suffit les conneries, maintenant! -_-**

**Link: Euh... Qui êtes-vous? :o**

Evidemment, il ne s'agissait pas du même Link qu'Epon et Gray connaissaient. Donc, il était normal que celui-ci ne les connaissent pas. Alors que Rose s'était cachée derrière son père, Love s'était levée de son trône.

**Love: D'où sortez-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? è_é**

**Gray: On a envie de botter des derrières aujourd'hui. Et botter les vôtres serait particulièrement satisfaisant. uwu**

Ni une ni deux, Linkle et Impa avaient sorti leurs armes, mais Epon avait enfermé chacune d'elles dans une bulle d'eau qu'elle congela ensuite. Les deux guerrières furent ainsi immobilisées, sous les yeux effarés du couple et de leur fille.

**Link: Ce sont probablement des sbires de Cya qui sont venus se venger! è_é**

**Love: Alors nous n'en ferons qu'une bouchée! è_é**

Plusieurs éclairs apparurent partout autour de la salle, faisant apparaître Midona, Lana _(qui était censée ne plus vouloir venir à Hyrule, mais on s'en fout)_ , Ruto _(qui est enceinte, mais on s'en fout)_ , Iria _(qui ne voulait plus jamais se battre, mais on s'en fout)_ , Zelda _(qui était censée être morte, mais on s'en fout)_ et Volga _(bref!)_.

**Gray: Bon. Love a fait venir toute la clique ici... -w-'**

**Epon: Cette histoire n'a vraiment plus aucun sens, là. >>'**

**Ruto: C'est vous qui osez troubler la tranquillité d'Hyrule? è_é**

**Epon: Rooh ta gueule! Tu fais honte au peuple Zora, Rutordure! -_-'**

**Ruto: Ru... tordure? O_O**

**Volga: Je te prierai de respecter ma femme, gamine! è_é**

Face à une pareille réplique, et surtout en entendant le nom gamine, Epon fusilla Volga du regard, alors qu'une aura bleue en forme de phénix venait de l'entourer.

**Epon: Sinon quoi, le dragon rouillé?**

**Gray: *à Volga en souriant légèrement et en désignant Epon du pouce* Mieux vaut ne pas trop l'embêter, lorsqu'elle est comme ça. ^^**

Volga s'arma de sa lance, et observait Epon d'un air grave.

**Gray: Je te jure, Volga! Ne fais pas le con! ^^'**

Mais l'homme dragon fonça vers la demi-Zora aux cheveux bleus, qui s'était retrouvé en une fraction devant lui pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Volga voltigea à l'autre bout de la salle, sous la force de la frappe, et s'écrasa contre un mur, inconscient.

**Ruto: VOLGA! O____O**

**Gray: Je l'avais pourtant prévenu... -w-'**

Le regard de tous s'était tourné vers Epon, dont l'aura était toujours présente, et qui s'était à présent tourné vers eux.

**Epon: A qui le tour? :)**

**Gray: *lui murmure* Euh... Est-ce que c'est sage d'utiliser ton phénix bleu juste pour ça? :o**

**Epon: Hum...**

Sur les conseils de l'homme en noir, Epon fit en sorte que l'aura qui l'entourait disparaisse.

**Midona: J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous allez payez!**

La princesse du Crépuscule, armée de son miroir des ombres, fonça vers le duo. Mais Gray s'était téléporté à sa droite en lui faisant un croche pied. Midona tomba alors au sol, tandis qu'Epon avait frappé le sol avec son pied, faisant apparaître un puissant jet d'eau en dessous de la Twili, qui la propulsa violemment contre le plafond de la salle qu'elle percuta de plein fouet. Tandis que Midona, inconsciente à son tour, chuta au sol, Gray et Epon observèrent de nouveau les autres.

**Iria: Ils ont réussi à vaincre Volga et Midona en quelques secondes! o_o**

**Gray: C'était pas dur, vu le niveau de nazeté des deux. >>'**

**Epon: Et vous allez tous connaître le même sort. ^^**

**Lana: Alors là, tu rêves! è_é**

**Iria: On ne vous laissera pas faire! è_é**

**Zelda: Préparez-vous à rejoindre votre défunte maîtresse!**

**Gray: Cya n'est pas notre maîtresse. On n'est même pas dans le même camp, en plus... >>'**

**Epon: Assez de parlotte! Place à l'action!**

Sur ces mots, elle envoya un puissant jet d'eau sur Iria pour la mettre très rapidement hors d'état de nuire. Chose qui marcha, étant donné le niveau peu élevé d'Iria en matière de combat. _(Après le TG c'est magique, voici le TG c'est logique, je suppose. UwU)_

Zelda voulut riposter en s'armant de son arc de lumière, mais Gray s'était téléporté derrière elle, et l'avait assommée d'un gros coup de poing derrière la tête.

**Gray: Je ne pensais pas frapper Zelda un jour... mais c'est plutôt satisfaisant! Surtout avec cette Zelda là. ^^**

Lana, de son côté, envoya grâce de son grimoire des éclairs sur Epon, qui se protégeait tant bien que mal à l'aide d'une carapace de glace qu'elle avait fait apparaître autour d'elle.

**Epon: Euh... Gray? Tu m'aides? S'il te plaît?**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gray se téléporta à côté de Lana, et lui mit un coup de pied au visage pour la déstabiliser un instant. Epon en profita alors pour faire disparaître sa protection, et d'accourir jusqu'à la sorcière pour lui mettre un coup de poing au ventre, qui assomma Lana.

**Ruto: Mais... Mais qui sont ces deux personnes?**

La princesse des Zoras _(je parle de Ruto)_ , avait reculé de quelques pas. Mais l'autre princesse des Zoras _(là c'est Epon)_ , avait fait apparaître un canon de glace par dessus son épaule, avant de tirer un gros projectile gelé qui touché Ruto de plein fouet, la congelant au même titre qu'Impa et Linkle. Elle braqua ensuite ce canon en direction de Link et de Love.

**Epon: Un dernière volonté, couple de merde? :)**

Gray avait fait apparaître ses armes autour de lui, prêt à en découdre avec les deux personnages qu'il haïssait le plus dans cette histoire. En guise de réponse, Link et Love avaient ordonné à Rose de rester cachée derrière le trône, avant de se mettre en garde, le premier armé de son épée et de son bouclier, et la seconde, armée de ses couteaux de lancer.

**Gray: Fille d'une déesse inutile, et détentrice de la Triforce de l'amour... Je pense que d'ici quelques minutes, on pourra ajouter "pétasse qui a connu l'humiliation ultime" parmi tes nombreux titres, Love.**

**Link: Hey! Respecte ma femme, salopard! è_é**

**Gray: Je respecte ceux qui méritent mon respect. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, "héros de mes deux". ;)**

Il lui avait adressé un sourire provocateur, ce qui énerva Link, qui fonça vers lui pour le prendre d'assaut. Pendant ce temps, Love avait envoyé des couteaux sur Epon, qui les avaient paré avec ses tonfas.

**Epon: Désolée, mais je ne suis pas aussi conne que la Cya de cette fic, pour me faire avoir par tes dagues.**

**Love: Ô déesse de la foudre, je fais appel à... UGH!**

Epon ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réciter son incantation qu'elle avait foncé vers elle pour lui mettre un gros coup de poing dans le visage, suivi d'un puissant jet d'eau, qui avait envoya Love directement sur son trône. Mais l'hybride ne s'en arrêtait pas là: Elle avait ramassé les couteau de la rose, et les avaient envoyé se planter sur les bras et les jambes de celle-ci.

**Love: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! >_<  **

_(Elle hurle de douleur, là.)_

**Link: LOVE! NON! >O<**

Mais alors que Link avait porté toute son attention vers son amour de toujours, Gray l'avait frappé au dos avec son épée, le blessant ainsi. Sous l'effet de la douleur qui était atroce pour lui, Link s'effondra au sol, et finit par perdre connaissance. _(Parce que...?)_

**Gray: Parce que ce Link ne sert à rien. Voilà pourquoi. >>'**

Pendant ce temps, Epon avait bombardé Love avec plusieurs jets d'eau puissants, jusqu'à ce que Love ne réagisse plus. Assise maladroitement sur le trône, blessée à plusieurs endroits et défigurée, la belle en rose _(qui n'était plus si belle que ça, du coup)_ demeurait inconsciente.

**Epon: C'est tout? Je m'étais attendue à un adversaire plus coriace. >>'**

**Gray: Il faut croire que c'était finalement tous les adversaires de Love qui étaient trop minables pour gagner face à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Tout comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs -w-'**

Le regard de l'argenté s'était vers les autres personnes qu'ils avaient mis à terre _(ou congelé)_. Alors que le duo avait rangé leurs armes, leurs regards s'étaient tournés de concert vers le petite Rose, qui était cachée derrière le trône, tremblant de tous ces membres à la vue d'Epon et de Gray qui avaient mis K.O son père, sa mère, et ses amis. La fille aux cheveux bleus s'approcha alors d'elle, affichant un air indifférent.

**Rose: Ne... Ne me faîtes pas de mal... Par pitié... >__<'**

Mais contre toute attente, Epon s'était abaissée à sa hauteur, pour lui tapoter gentiment le dessus de sa tête en souriant.

**Epon: Je ne te ferai rien, ne t'inquiète pas. ^^**

**Rose: H-Huh? o_o'**

**Epon: Tu n'as rien fait de mal dans cette histoire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais du mal? x)**

Gray s'était approché de l'enfant à son tour en croisant les bras.

**Gray: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, du coup? Etant donné l'état dans lequel on a mis ses parents, je ne suis pas sûr que la laisser ici toute seule et sans défense soit la meilleure des idées.**

**Epon: Hum... Au pire, on l'emmène avec nous? Au moins comme ça, on est sûr qu'elle ne finira pas en Mary-Sue comme sa mère.**

**Gray: ... Ouais, pourquoi pas? :)**

L'homme en noir tendit sa main vers Rose en affichant un sourire bienveillant. Effrayée d'abord, mais voyant tout de même que ni lui ni Epon allaient lui faire quoi que ce soit de méchant, elle saisit doucement la main du jeune homme. Epon et Gray purent alors quitter cet Hyrule, en emportant Rose avec eux, et en espérant en faire un bien meilleur personnage que Love.

Et pendant ce temps, aucun soldat n'est venu à la salle du trône pour constater les faits...

 

\----------------------------------------------

_The end?_

_Ouais, je suis partie loin pour ce final, mais j'ai bien ris en le rédigeant! X)_

_En tout cas, cette histoire touche (ENFIN) à sa fin. Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et suivit cette étrange histoire jusqu'au bout! ^^_

_D'ailleurs, cette oeuvre n'est pas à l'abri de quelques scènes bonus à venir, même si la trame principale de Love s'arrête là._

_J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas cette fanfic comme un modèle un suivre pour la rédaction de vos histoires. (Non, il ne faut surtout pas faire ça!)_

_Et surtout... Evitez de créer des Mary-Sue! Regardez le résultat que ça a donné dans cette histoire! XD_

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 


	20. Bonus 1 : Link (de ma fanfic, donc celui de Twilight Princess) découvre Love

Alors que cette oeuvre que vous avez lu jusqu'à présent reposait enfin en paix depuis plusieurs mois, Link, celui de Twilight Princess, tout droit sorti de la fanfiction dont sont originaires Epon et Gray, a mis la main dessus, et s'est mis à le feuilleter, chapitre par chapitre.

**Link: Qu'est-ce que...? o_o**

Il découvrait au fur et à mesure les différents "évènements" survenant de cette histoire, et avait à chaque fois une réaction... particulière.

Tout d'abord, la découverte de l'héroïne de cette fanfic: Love.

**Link: Euh... Okaaaay? ._.**

Ensuite, Link et Love qui se mettent ensemble.

**Link: Quoi? Déjà? O_o'**

Love et Link qui se disputent avec Zelda et ses autres "rivales" à cause de ça.

**Link: ... Pourquoi? -w-'**

La scène avec Link qui réconforte Love dans sa chambre.

**Link: Déesses, que c'est niais! O_O'**

Lana qui va rendre visite à Cya pour la motiver à tuer Love.

**Link: Je vous demande pardon?! Lana ne réagirait jamais comme ça! O.O**

Love qui affronte, et bat Cya.

**Link: Hum........... >>'**

Zelda qui fait enfermer Love suite à cette bataille.

**Link: Je constate qu'il n'y a aucune logique dans cette fic... -_-'**

Link qui gifle Iria, après avoir giflé Ruto et Lana avant.

**Link: Sérieusement? -w-**

Link a déserté l'armée d'Hyrule, et s'est enfuit avec Love.

**Link: *facepalm* C'est n'importe quoi. -____-'**

Link demande Love en mariage.

**Link: Ben voyons. >>'**

L'apparition de Ghirahim, Xanto, Volga et Iscerro aux côtés de Cya.

**Link: Je les plaindrais presque... uwu**

Link et Love font face à Iscerro et Volga, et apprennent par ce tout dernier que Love est la fille de la déesse de la foudre.

**Link: ... Hein? ._.**

Love tue Iscerro.

**Link: HEIN? O___O'**

Après que Link et Love soient ramenés au château d'Hyrule par Midona, Zelda tabasse Love.

**Link: O_________O ......... Okay. Cette Zelda est une contrefaçon. -w-'**

Lana électrocute gratuitement Love, alors que celle-ci est enfermée.

**Link: *pousse un profond soupir* Vous n'êtes pas censés être en guerre contre l'armée de Cya, à la base? >>'**

Zelda qui a ligoté un Link nu sur le lit de sa chambre, tente de le violer.

**Link: Q-Quoi?! Sérieux?! O////O**

Love communique avec sa conscience.

**Link: .......**

Love parvient à se libérer, rejoint Link dans la chambre de Zelda, et fait l'amour avec lui.

**Link: O/////////////////////////////////O???? *a bugué***

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Alors que le jeune héros était paralysé de stupéfaction face à ce qu'il venait de lire, Epon arriva derrière lui, et constata les faits. Sa réaction fut vive:

**Epon: Aaaah! GRAY! Link a découvert cette fanfic! O___O''''**

L'homme en noir arriva en trombe auprès de ses amis, et vit Link complètement figé.

**Gray: Eh merde! -w-'''''''**

Il saisit Link et le secoua tel un prunier.

**Gray: Link? Hey, p'tit gars, tu m'entends?**

**Epon: Le choc a dû être sévère à cause de la nullité de cette histoire... Attends. Lâche-le, je vais essayer quelque chose.**

Gray, étonné, lâcha donc Link, et laissa Epon essayer de le faire revenir à lui.

**Epon: Link, pardon d'avance pour ça, mais...**

Soudain, elle lui colla une belle baffe à la joue.

**Epon: Debout là-dedans! èoé**

**Link: *réagissant enfin* Huh?! O////O''''**

Constatant que la méthode d'Epon avait marché, Gray s'adressa au blond.

**Gray: Ca va aller, Link? o.o**

**Link: Euh... Ouais... Je... suppose? O_o**

**Epon: Il y a moyen que tu fasses comme si tu n'avais rien lu? :|**

**Link: ...... Pas sûr... >///>'**

**Gray: Eh bah bravo! On se retrouve avec un Link à moitié traumatisé maintenant. Je ne remercie pas cette fanfic. -w-'**

**Link: ... Je crois... que je vais aller m'allonger quelques instants...**

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner des deux autres, la petite Rose accourut vers le groupe, tout en sourirant.

**Love: Oncle Gray! Tante Epon! :D**

Mais la jeune enfant s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur Link.

**Rose: Papa? C'est toi? :o**

**Link: ... Papa? O_o**

**Epon: Euh... Non Rose. Ce Link là n'a rien à voir avec ton père. ^^''''**

**Rose: Pourquoi il s'appelle comme lui alors? Et pourquoi il lui ressemble autant? :o**

**Epon: C'est... compliqué? ^^''''''''**

Gray s'approcha alors de Rose, et la souleva à l'aide de ses bras pour la porter.

**Gray: Tonton Gray va t'expliquer tout à l'heure! Pour le moment, tata Epon doit faire quelque chose avec tonton Link. On ferait mieux de les laisser. :)**

**Rose: *sceptique* Euh... D'accord? :o**

Tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Epon, l'homme en noir s'en alla en apportant Rose avec lui, laissant Link seul avec la demi-Zora. Celle-ci constata que Link était plus troublé et confus que jamais après avoir vu la petite Rose l'appeler "papa".

**Link: O___O ...**

**Epon: Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Link. Et viens plutôt faire un tour! ^^'''''**

**Link: ......**

Après avoir saisit le bras du plus grand, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus l'emmena avec lui prendre l'air, histoire qui se remette de ses émotions, et éventuellement pour lui expliquer certaines choses concernant cette fanfiction et Rose.

  


To be continued...? x)

  


 


End file.
